You Are My Love
by randomfreakgirl
Summary: Mi Juneh, an old friend of F4 has come back from America. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo; her closest friends have fallen in love with her. Who will she choose? Which one will be her lover and which one of them will have the broken heart? Contains: Woo Bin x OC, Ji Hoo x OC, Jun Pyo x Jan Di and Yi Jung x Ga Eul This series might be broken up into two books.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Return

**A/N: Hi! So, this is the first chapter of my first story so please be forgiving if you see any errors. Recently I have been really in love with Boys Over Flowers so I thought why not make a fanfiction right? Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!**

**BTW I do NOT own Boys over Flowers or any of it's characters and ideas. I do however own the character Park Mi Juneh.**

Mi Juneh walked anxiously down the corridor. Then, she came to a sudden stop in front of a wooden door with "F4" written on it.

_Pfft. They probably forgot who I am already. They probably don't even remember my name. So, why am I still coming here? Ugh, I still can't believe I am doing this. I don't want to open the door. Oh please, oh please, hand do not open this door._

Nevertheless she still opened the wooden door, slowly and quietly she walked in. Of course, no one noticed her, they were all too distracted in their own little worlds.

Mi Juneh let out a sigh, feeling relieved, but she also felt a twinge of disappointment since nobody bothered to notice her.

She looked around the room, spotting a tall man with curly hair chatting with a short young girl. Scanning the room some more she found a man with brown hair talking with multiple women and she also saw another man but this time with black hair in a far corner with a very innocent looking girl and then finally, her eyes landed on the person she wanted to see the most. A young man with auburn hair wearing all white sitting on a couch, strumming at his guitar lightly playing a soft melody.

Mi Juneh quietly walked over and sat beside him. He didn't look up when she sat down. The man just kept playing his guitar, his mind elsewhere. But Mi Juneh still listened to his music intently, thinking about how each note fit together with the next note. And then the song came to an abrupt stop. The man let out a long sigh and looked up for once.

"Still amazing as always, Ji Hoo." Mi Juneh says quietly as she smiles at him. The man; Ji Hoo looks up at her. His eyes widen from shock. "What you don't remember me? You haven't seen me in years, aren't you going to say: 'How are you?' or 'How have you been?' or are you just going to keep looking at me like that, hmm?" Putting her hand on her hips and looking at Ji Hoo.

He tries to reply but no sound comes out of his mouth. Mi Juneh gives him a smile but somehow, the smile doesn't convince him that she is genuinely happy.

The brown haired man that was talking with the women walked over. "Yo, Ji Hoo. My man. You finally got a girl. Dude it's time you-" The man stopped mid-sentence as Mi Juneh looked up at him.

"Yo. What is going on here? Woo Bin if you are going to say something finish your sentence." The black haired man said as he walked over to where the brown haired man; Woo Bin was standing. "Who is this girl any-" Stopping mid-sentence and gaping at the Mi Juneh.

"Hey, Yi Jung. What's going on here? Why are all of you stopping mid-sentence?" The curly haired man says as he turns around from where he issitting. "Oh. Hi, Mi Juneh. So, guys, seriously what's going on-? Ahhhhh!Y-y-YOU! What the hell are YOU doing here?!

"Hmm. That's not very nice of you is it. Goo. Jun. Pyo." Mi Juneh says. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You should learn some manners. Am I right?" She says as all of 'F4' looks at her with surprise. "Now if you guys are down staring at me. How about we do some catching up. Hmm?"

**A/N: Sort of cliff hanger-ish right? Anyway, sorry this chapter was so short. It looked long when it was on Microsoft Word -.- So please await my next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 An Old Friend?

**A/N: I am back with an update. This is the part where it is kinda boring but yeah... sorry about that. Anyway, please enjoy and review if you want an update. **

Previously:

_ "Hey, Yi Jung. What's going on here? Why are all of you stopping mid-sentence?" The curly haired man says as he turns around from where he is sitting. "Oh. Hi, Mi Juneh. So, guys, seriously what's going on-? Ahhhhh!Y-y-YOU! What the hell are YOU doing here?! _

_ "Hmm. That's not very nice of you is it. Goo. Jun. Pyo." Mi Juneh says. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You should learn some manners. Am I right?" She says as all of 'F4' looks at her with surprise. "Now if you guys are done staring at me. How about we do some catching up. Hmm?"_

Moments later Woo Bin tells his 'lady guests' to leave and everyone is sitting on the couches. They all sit nervously as if something unexpected would happen. Mi Juneh recognizes everyone except for two unfamiliar faces of two young girls.

"So, you guys have to fill me in on everything I have missed over the past five years. I mean, it looks like you have some new friends. Why don't you introduce me?" She says to get the conversation going. Mi Juneh takes a water bottle out of her bag and starts to drink it.

Jun Pyo immediately snatches the chance to introduce the young short girl. "Oh! This is Geum Jan Di. She is my girlfriend." He says hastily. Mi Juneh starts choking on her water. She slowly recovers from her fit of coughing and choking.

"What?! Oh. My. God. I have missed a LOT. You almost made me do a double take there." She breathes out deeply. "Okay... anything else happen?" She says hesitantly.

"Oh this is Chu Ga Eul. A friend of Jan Di's" Yi Jeong says as he puts his arm around Ga Eul and resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay. At least I didn't double take this time." Mi Juneh replies with the sound of relief in her voice. "Anyway, Ga Eul, Jan Di my name is Park Mi Juneh. Just call me Mi Juneh. I mean there is no need for formalities."

Woo Bin chuckles. "Well, you are the same age as them so they can't call you Unnie or anything right? So, what have you been doing these past years, Mi Juneh? And if I know you, you wouldn't sit around all day doing nothing. So tell us." He says as he shifts in his seat beside Mi Juneh.

Mi Juneh gives him a smile. "Well... Since you asked. I have actually been up to a lot. I have switched through five part-time jobs. Then, I finally landed a steady job being a dance teacher. Of course, I have also kept up with my studies. After being a dance teacher for 2 years I got hired by a higher end company to choreograph a dance for a music video. Later on after that, I got a job offer to be a model. I did a few photo shoots and got bored of it so I quit. I also did some dancing, singing and music competitions. All-in-all life has been good." She finishes, smiling. She glances at Ji Hoo but he doesn't seem to be paying attention to her or anything else for that matter. _Ugh. Why is he so distant?_

"Looks like you haven't changed one bit. Still the hard-working, talkative, crazy dancing girl from five years back." Jun Pyo says bluntly as he rolls his eyes. Everyone laughs at that.

"How about... your parents?" Yi Jung asks cautiously. Mi Juneh's smile disappears and she frowns slightly.

"Ha. Well it's never been good with them and you know that." Everyone could tell she was trying to ignore the question. "Well I think I should get going. I need to unpack my stuff." She stands up and walks toward the door. Then she turns around. "See you guys later, okay? I am going to go to school here so this won't be the last time you see me."

After she closes the door everyone starts chatting and the main topic is none other than Mi Juneh.

"Hey. She hasn't changed at all has she?" Yi Jung asks.

"Ha! Yeah the same old Mi Juneh that we all know." Woo Bin replies. "Yo, Ji Hoo. You haven't said a word to Mi Juneh since she got here. What's wrong? You guys used to be such close friends that I was actually jealous of you." Nudging Ji Hoo on the arm. But he was totally lost in his thoughts.

_ She is back. I can't believe it. Is this even possible. I thought she would be gone forever. I mean I let her slip through my fingers. We were such close friends and then somehow she left. Gone. Just like that. It was unfair. Where was she when I needed her the most? But Jan Di was there. That is why I fell in love with her, because Jan Di helped me replace Seo Hyun and Mi Juneh. I don't want to admit it but Jan Di has always reminded me of them and maybe that was why I loved Jan Di so much._

"Yo! Ji Hoo. My bro, are you still there?" Woo Bin starts shaking Ji Hoo back to reality. "Are you okay? Hello?"

"Huh? Uh yeah. What?" Ji Hoo shakes his head as if trying to shake off his thoughts.

"Never mind. Jan Di, what did want to say?" Yi Jung asks curiously.

Jan Di turns to Yi Jung. " Oh. It was nothing really. I just really wanted to know more about Mi Juneh. She seems so..."

"Crazy, stupid, dumb, weird? Were any of those word the ones you were looking for." Jun Pyo says as he sneers.

Jan Di punches him on the arm, _hard._ "Don't be mean to Mi Juneh. She seems nice. The word I was looking for was that she seems empty. I mean, she looks happy and full of energy but when you look into her eyes you can tell that she is sad and lonely. I just wanted to know what has happened with her in her life." She turns to Jun Pyo expecting an answer about Mi Juneh.

"Yeah. Actually, I was wondering the same thing. I am kind of curious as to what has happened to Mi Juneh in the past." Ga Eul  
agrees looking at Yi Jung for an answer.

All the members of F4 exchange looks as if debating whether to tell Ga Eul and Jan Di about Mi Juneh. Then Yi Jung speaks up. "Well, Jun Pyo and I don't know as much about her as Ji Hoo and Woo Bin do. Ask them."

Jan Di and Ga Eul turn to Woo Bin and Ji Hoo. The boys exchange nervous glances. Woo Bin finally breaks the silence. "Since nobody isn't saying anything I will start. You see, Mi Juneh, well she is... she is an old friend of ours."

**A/N: If you want to find out more about Mi Juneh read the next chapter. And always review if you want an update. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Truth

**A/N: Okay so this chapter pretty much explains more about Mi Juneh. So it might get boring. Please deal with it. Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry it is so short.**

Previously:

_All the members of F4 exchange looks as if debating whether to tell Ga Eul and Jan Di about Mi Juneh. Then Yi Jung speaks up. "Well, Jun Pyo and I don't know as much about her as Ji Hoo and Woo Bin do. Ask them."_

_Jan Di and Ga Eul turn to Woo Bin and Ji Hoo. The boys exchange nervous glances. Woo Bin finally breaks the silence. "Since nobody isn't saying anything I will start. You see, Mi Juneh, well she is... she is an old friend of ours."_

Woo Bin shifts nervously in his seat. "Mi Juneh was with us since kindergarten. We were all great friends. But then in middle school something changed. She went up to us..."

Flashback:

_Mi Juneh walks into the F4's hangout room. "Hey." She says quietly._

_"Yo Mi Juneh where have you been?" Woo Bin walks over and puts an arm around her casually._

_"Guys... I need to tell you something." She says looking down at her shoes. Everyone gathers around. "I'm leaving." She says bluntly._

_"Huh?! When? How long? Where?" Woo Bin, Jun Pyo and Yi Jung yell. Ji Hoo looks at her with wide eyes in utter shock_

_"I'm leaving tomorrow. I won't be coming back anytime soon... and... and I am going to go to America." She says and turns around._

_"Hey! Where are you going so fast? Why? Why are you leaving us?" Ji Hoo finally speaks up. He grabs her wrist tightly. "Why?"_

_"Ji Hoo let go... Please." Ji Hoo's grip loosens in disbelief at the fact that she is just casting F4 aside. She shakes his hand off and walks out the door._

End of Flashback

"That's how she left? Why did she leave like that?" Jan Di started getting angry.

"It wasn't her fault. It was-" Woo Bin says but gets cut off by Ji Hoo.

"Her parents...They forced her out of the house. You see, Mi Juneh used to be a part of a rich family but her parents cast her aside because they had no use for her; their son was already going to take over the company and get married to a woman from another rich family. After her brother got married her parents acted like she was a disgrace to the family." Ji Hoo paused. "Even though she got perfect marks and had amazing talent they still ignored her. After she left we were all confused at why. But then we found out the reason."

"Yo. My turn to say something. The reason she left... Well her parents had threatened to destroy Ji Hoo's company, tear down Yi Jung's pottery museums and to demolish my company if she didn't leave Korea. In the end she had no choice. We found out this info two years after she left. Slowly all of us learned to forgive her for leaving." Woo Bin says.

"Oh. That's what happened? I feel sad for her. She has had such a tough life in the past." Jan Di looks up from the floor. "I can't believe she can still manage to put a smile on her face."

Woo Bin smiles. "She is a strong girl don't under estimate her. Mi Juneh can probably beat us all up if she wanted to."

A smile appears on Ji Hoo's face. "Remember that time when she actually did that? And Woo Bin was on the floor almost in tears?" Ji Hoo jokes.

"Hell yeah. I remember that. That stupid girl gave me a punch in the face like it was her job." Jun Pyo winces at the memory.

"Hey! You think that is bad? She gave me a kick in the stomach as if she was trying to kill me. But Ji Hoo was the lucky one. He didn't get hurt at all because he wasn't even in the room at the time!" Yi Jung says.

Ji Hoo turns to Yi Jung. "What do you mean I didn't get hurt? After she beat you guys up she came to find me! And then she slapped me. On the face. Multiple. Times."

"Wait why would she do that? I thought you guys were friends." Jan Di asks with a confused look.

Jun Pyo shifts in his seat nervously. "We... Well we kind or, might have given her ex-boyfriend a red card..."Jun Pyo looks up to see Jan Di glaring at him. "But hey! He was being rude to her. He even punched her once. I was _trying _to do her a favour."

Jan Di sighs. "Whatever. Anyway, on the topic of Mi Juneh, is there anything I should know about her? Her likes? Dislikes?" Jan Di asks curiously.

Ga Eul nods. "I really want to know her better before we start hanging out because I feel like she won't be very open to us."

"Well, she absolutely loves dancing." Yi Jung states.

"She also likes fighting and karate." Jun Pyo says.

"She adores animals." Woo Bin adds.

"Oh and she loves music." Ji Hoo declares.

"Is that all you guys could think of? Ughh! How lame." A familiar voice says. "You guys sure don't have a lot to say about me."

They all turn toward the voice to fins Mi Juneh standing there. And we all know what F4 is thinking now; _'Oh. Shit.'_

**A/N: Review for an update. Thanks for reading.**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I Missed You

**A/N: I LOVE the end of this chapter. I hope you do too. Please review for an update.**

Previously:

_"Well, she absolutely loves dancing." Yi Jung states._

_"She also likes fighting and karate." Jun Pyo says._

_ "She adores animals." Woo Bin adds. _

_"Oh and she loves music." Ji Hoo declares._

_ "Is that all you guys could think of? Ughh! How lame." A familiar voice says. "You guys sure don't have a lot to say about me."_

_They all turn toward the voice to fins Mi Juneh standing there. And we all know what F4 is thinking now; 'Oh. Shit.'_

"Well Jan Di they are right on most terms. I love dancing, music, fighting and animals. But they missed out one thing. I love making friends." Mi Juneh smiles at Ga Eul and Jan Di. "Now, let's see. what I dislike? Well I hate spicy food, uncomfortable clothing and stupid remarks. So that's about it. You already heard my life story from Woo bin and Ji Hoo. So anything else you would like to ask?"

This time Ga Eul says something. "This isn't a question but I'm sorry. About your parent's I mean."

"Nothing to be sorry about. Life is life." Mi Juneh says with no expression. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Is that all you guys could come up with when explaining things about me? Ugh. Stupid F4. They don't even know much about their very own best friend." She mentally face palms herself.

Jun Pyo stands up. "Huh?! What did you say?! F4 is NOT stupid!"

"Okay. I'm leaving. This conversation is getting a little bit intense for me. Yo, Mi Juneh need a ride? I can take you to your house if you want." Woo Bin says as he stands up and walks to the door.

"Oh um...Sure." Mi Juneh walks out the door with him. Ji Hoo watches them leave not paying attention to the fact that Jun Pyo and Jan Di are starting to fight .

"I am going to leave too. I don't have any more reason to be here. Ga Eul want to come with me?" Yi Jung says.

"Uh. Yeah, sure." She answers. Yi Jung takes her by the hand and they leave together.

Ji Hoo stands up and leaves a few moments later. He walks absent minded, putting one foot in front of the other. Then he comes to a stop and somehow he had ended up in front of a piano in a music room.

_Why do I feel like this? Why when Mi Juneh left with Woo Bin did I feel a twinge of sadness? No, depression? No. That's not it. What is it then? _

He didn't want to admit to himself that when Mi Juneh left with Woo Bin he felt jealous.

~~~~Meanwhile~~~~

Mi Juneh walked with Woo Bin to his car. He opened the door for her and gestured her to get in.

"I have hands you know." She tells him. "I can open a car door by myself."

"Huh? Really?" Woo Bin jokes.

"Yes, really." Mi Juneh replies with a smile on her face. She punches him on the arm playfully and gets in the car.

Woo Bin closes the door and goes around the car to get into the driver's seat. He sits down and looks at Mi Juneh. "What is it? Why are you looking at me?" Mi Juneh asks.

"It's just, I wanted to see your smile again before it disappeared." He replies.

"Don't worry. You will see it again." Mi Juneh assures him. She even flashes a small smile to show him she is telling the truth.

He turns his attention to starting up the car. "That's good. Well where do you live?"

"Oh. Um. Just a five minute drive away. I will direct you as we drive." She tells him. Twenty-five minutes later they finally get to Mi Juneh's house and they get out of the car. The street is quiet and calm. Mi Juneh walks over to where Woo Bin is. "Why did you have to take the wrong turn? We spent twenty minutes trying to find our way again." Mi Juneh says trying to act as serious as she possibly can. They look at each other for a few moments and burst out laughing. They slowly calm down and sit on the hood of Woo bin's car in silence.

"Mi Juneh."

"Yeah?"

"I missed you." Woo Bin told her. She turns to him and they look at each other. He pushes off the car and stands in front of her. "I don't know why but I thought you would be gone forever." He grabs her hand and pulls Mi Juneh into a hug putting one of his hands in the middle of her back and the other hand on her head.

"I... I..." Mi Juneh couldn't make words. She was too surprised to say anything. Then slowly she lifted her hands and hugged him back. "I missed you too."

"Don't leave me again okay?" He whispered into her ear as he hugged her tightly.

"I promise." She said with sincerity. "Woo Bin, I promise... I promise I won't leave you."

**A/N: Cute ending right? I love this story so much even though I am the one creating it . Review for an update.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Just Cry

**A/N: This is by far my favorite chapter so far. Hope you enjoy.**

Previously:

_"I... I..." Mi Juneh couldn't make words. She was too surprised to say anything. Then slowly she lifted her hands and hugged him back. "I missed  
you too."_

_"Don't leave me again okay?" He whispered into her ear as he hugged her tightly._

_"I promise." She said with sincerity. "Woo Bin, I promise... I promise I won't leave you."_

Woo Bin finally lets Mi Juneh go. Mi Juneh looks at him. "You doing anything right now?"

"Hmm. Right now? No." He answers.

She looks at her feet nervously. "Well, would you like to come in and have some tea?"

Woo Bin puts his hand on her shoulder. "Let's go."

Lifting her head Mi Juneh gives him a smile. "Okay. Follow me. Just saying, but inside might be a little bit messy. I am still unpacking a few things." She walks up the pathway to a door. Taking out a keychain with the house key she unlocks the door and invites him inside her home.

Woo Bin walks in and is taken back by surprise. The house is amazing. It isn't fancy like Jun Pyo's house, it isn't work related like Yi Jung's house and it wasn't even simple and contemporary like Ji Hoo's house but it was somehow still amazing. Then Woo Bin realized that he recognized the style. It was a style only Mi Juneh could create. Just like her clothes, her house had Mi Juneh's own special flare. Her house had a comfortable and warm feeling just like Mi Juneh.

"Woo Bin, you can sit on the couch over there. I will go make some tea." Mi Juneh said as she walked off to make tea. Woo Bin sat down on the couch and looked around the house.

In the far corner there were several stacks of boxes. Then he found a photo album on the coffee table in front of him. He picked it up and opened it to the first page. It read: Park Mi Juneh's life in pictures. He smiled to himself. Slowly he looked through each and every page. In the first few pages were pictures of her when she was a baby and then there was pictures of her with kindergarten F4. Then he turned to the last page. It had a picture of her and a brown haired man making a heart with their hands. The caption read: Thinking of you Mathew. The date was 1 week ago.

_Who the hell was this Mathew? Was he Mi Juneh's American boyfriend? Damn him. He isn't good enough for Mi Juneh. Ugh. Yuck. I don't even want  
to look at this picture._ Woo Bin closed the book.

"That was Mathew. I met him in America." Mi Juneh says appearing in the doorway.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was looking through your stuff." Woo Bin apologizes. "Is he your..."

"No. Just a guy at school, we used to be friends. I met him in the high school at America. He actually taught me English. But turns out he didn't care about me in the first place." Mi Juneh pauses and looks at Woo Bin. "Why? Are you jealous? Hm?"

"Huh? What? No. Me, jealous? Yeah. Sure. Like that would ever happen." Woo Bin says quickly.

Mi Juneh walks over to the couch and sits down. She sets down the tray with the tea on it. She pours the tea and hands a cup to Woo Bin.  
"Here, Enjoy."

"Thank you." Woo Bin says. "The house looks great by the way. It has your style written all over it."

"Oh really? Thanks. I'm still not done unpacking yet even though it's been a week." Mi Juneh lays back in her seat and looks up at the ceiling.  
"How have you been doing?"

"Hmm? Me? Oh, I have been doing fine. I guess." Woo Bin says casually as he leans back on the couch.

"Nothing has changed right? Between me and F4?" Mi Juneh asks cautiously.

Woo Bin shrugs. "Maybe some things have changed but most haven't."

"That's good... How about me and you? Are we still good friends?" She says quietly looking down at the floor.

"Hmm? Of course. Why?" Woo Bin asks.

"Well. Ji Hoo hasn't spoke a word to me yet as if he doesn't want to be with me. The only other person that has ever been close to me well... it's you. And if I lose you too I don't think I will be able to smile. You and Ji Hoo are the closest things I have to family. And if I lose you both..." Mi Juneh says as a tear rolls down her cheek.

Woo Bin looks over at her. He shifts over to sit closer to her. Then puts an arm around Mi Juneh placing his hand on her arm and with his other hand he wipes the tears from her cheek. "It's okay. Ji Hoo is still there for you. And if he isn't then I will always be here for you. Always."

Mi Juneh leans her head on his shoulder and whispers. "Thank you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying..."

Woo Bin puts his hand on the back of Mi Juneh's head and placed his chin on the top of her head. "No. It's okay. Let the tears out. I know you have been holding back. Go ahead, cry. Cry about everything wrong in your life. Cry about all the sad things. Cry until there are no more tears. I will be your shoulder to lean on. So just cry."

She looked up at Woo Bin and then the tears came rolling down. An unstoppable flow of them. "Life... isn't...fair... Some people get it so easily... Why... why... is my life like this... why? My parents... My brother...Mathew... why does everyone turn their back on me. It's like nobody cares how I feel."

Woo Bin smooths down her hair repeatedly. "Shhh. It's okay. Don't worry. There are still people that care. Jun Pyo cares, Yi Jung cares, Ji Hoo cares, Ga Eul and Jan Di care and I care. If your parents shoot arrows of hatred. We will protect you with a shield of love. Just be strong. Be strong, Mi Juneh."

**A/N: Review for an update.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Blackout

**A/N: Thank you to LoyalTiger this chapter is for you. Hope you enjoy.**

_Previously:_

_She looked up at Woo Bin and then the tears came rolling down. An unstoppable flow of them. "Life... isn't...fair... Some people get it so easily... Why... why... is my life like this... why? My parents... My brother...Mathew... why does everyone turn their back on me. It's like nobody cares how I feel."_

_Woo Bin smooths down her hair repeatedly. "Shhh. It's okay. Don't worry. There are still people that care. Jun Pyo cares, Yi Jung cares, Ji Hoo cares, Ga Eul and Jan Di care and I care. If your parents shoot arrows of hatred. We will protect you with a shield of love. Just be strong. Be strong, Mi Juneh."_

"Woo Bin, thank you." Mi Juneh looks up and wipes away the last of her tears. "I think I have cried my eyes out."

Woo Bin laughs. "That's not very good."

"I know. See? This is why I shouldn't take advice from you. You told me to cry and I did. Now I don't have eyes." Mi Juneh states as she closes her eyes to emphasize her point.

Woo Bin smiles. "Her why don't I take you to your room to sleep then? That way when you wake up, maybe your eyes will come back."

"Umm. Okay." She stands up still keeping her eyes shut. "A little help please?"

Woo Bin laughs again. "Sure." He takes her hand and leads the way as she tells him where to go. They finally make it to her room and they start to hear rain. A flash of lightning is seen through her window. Soon after follows a loud crack of thunder.

Mi Juneh screams and grabs Woo Bin's arm. "Help." She whispers as she looks at him with pleading eyes.

Woo Bin looks at her and smiles. "Hey, your eyes came back."

"Not funny." Mi Juneh says as another crack of thunder sounds. Mi Juneh whimpers. "What if the power goes out?"

"It's fine the power won't go out." Woo Bin replies. A few moments after those words left Woo Bin's mouth it went pitch black.

"Yup. Of course the power won't go out." Mi Juneh says sarcastically as she holds onto Woo Bin's arm even tighter.

"Why are you holding on so tight? Oh yeah, you are scared of the dark." Woo Bin says as he recalls the memory. It was the first time he ever saw Mi Juneh scared.

Flashback:

_Setting: At the private classroom of F4 in Grade 5_

_"Good Afternoon. I was told to give these papers to this class." Mi Juneh says to the teacher._

_"Hi, Mi Juneh." Woo Bin says to her as he waves._

_Mi Juneh bows. "Hi."_

_"Oh. Those papers please place them on the far desk beside Woo Bin please." The teacher instructed her. Mi Juneh walked over to the desk and placed the small stack of papers down._

_It was raining hard today and on the news it was said that there was a chance of a blackout during the day. Well for one thing, the news was right because at that very moment there was a blackout. The lights flickered and went out. Everyone was left in the dark._

_Woo Bin searches for Mi Juneh. "Mi Juneh? Are you there?" He whispers barely audible._

_"Yeah." Mi Juneh whimpers. "I'm here."_

_" Are you scared of the dark?" He asks her._

_"Sort of." She answers quietly. He reaches out to find the desk beside his own. _

_"Where are you?" Woo Bin asks softly._

_She whispers, her voice almost silent. "Over here." Mi Juneh reaches up to where his hand is and pulls him down to where she is sitting._

_"Oh, there you are. It's okay. Don't worry the power will be back on soon." He assures her. Woo Bin holds onto her hand tightly. "Don't worry. If you are scared it's okay."_

_"Thanks." She replied. They sat together in the dark holding hands all the way until the power came back._

End of Flashback

Woo Bin remembered that so well because back then he _had_ a crush on Mi Juneh. The keyword here is _had. _He wasn't sure about his feelings after Mi Juneh had left. That's why he went around aimlessly being a playboy. Anyway, right now he still didn't know if he loved her but he was sure of one thing; he would have to spend the night at Mi Juneh's house or stay until the blackout was over.

"Woo Bin. Could you do me a favour?" Mi Juneh asked.

"You want me to stay with you until the blackout is over don't you?" Woo Bin says stating the obvious.

"Ummm. Yes. Please." She replies as her cheeks start to feel warm from embarrassment.

"Sure." Woo Bin tells her. He pauses then he says: "Well do you want to sit on the floor or something? Or do you want me to put you into your bed?"

"Oh um. Well why don't we try and walk back to the couch?" She asks tentatively.

"Okay. Let's go." He leads Mi Juneh all the way back to the couch and they sit down. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah. I'm okay. You know I should be asking you that. I mean you're the one who has to deal with an 18-year old girl who is scared of the dark." She loosens her grip on him as she says this.

"It's okay. I don't mind really. It's kind of... nice." His last word is cut off by another crack of thunder.

"Hey. Would you mind if I fell asleep?" Mi Juneh asked.

"No. It's alright you can sleep." He told her. She smiled and lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she had fallen asleep. Woo Bin looked at his watch to find that it was already 7 o'clock; he had spent almost an hour at Mi Juneh's house.

He looked over at her and smiled. She looked so peaceful, unlike when she was awake, burdened with work and stress.

He looked around the room and after a while his eyes started to get heavy. Soon after that he fell asleep.

~~The Next Day~~

"Hey! Mi Juneh. Where are you?" Jun Pyo called as he walked into her home. Somehow, Ji Hoo found out where Mi Juneh lived and now Jun Pyo, Yi Jung, Ji Hoo, Ga Eul and Jan Di were all at her house. As Jun Pyo walked he suddenly stopped abruptly.

"Mi Juneh! Are you okay? Hello? Hey! Jun Pyo get back here! Don't walk into her house just because she leaves the door unlocked. Jun Pyo! Hey, Jun Pyo!" Jan Di yelled at him. He walked to where Jun Pyo was frozen. "Oh my. Is that Woo Bin sleeping with Mi Juneh on the couch?"

Ga Eul, Yi Jung and Ji Hoo hurriedly went to see what was going inside. What they saw: Woo Bin and Mi Juneh on the couch laying side by side sleeping together. All of them thinking the same thing; _This shit just got real_.

**A/N: You like it? If you do type update in that review box. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N:Okay this is just a filler chapter but it leads to the next chapter which is going to be a really cute chapter.**

Previously:

_"Mi Juneh! Are you okay? Hello? Hey! Jun Pyo get back here! Don't walk into her house just because she leaves the door unlocked. Jun Pyo! Hey, Jun Pyo!" Jan Di yelled at him. He walked to where Jun Pyo was frozen. "Oh my. Is that Woo Bin sleeping with Mi Juneh on the couch?" _

_Ga Eul, Yi Jung and Ji Hoo hurriedly went to see what was going inside. What they saw: Woo Bin and Mi Juneh on the couch laying side by side sleeping together._

"Mi Juneh. Wake up!" Jan Di yelled.

"Huh? What?" Then all you could hear was a scream as a sleepy Mi Juneh fell off the couch. "Ow. No need to yell at me. Now my ears are ringing and my head hurts."

"What the hell is all that noise?" Woo Bin says as he rolls over thinking he is at home on his bed.

"Shit." Mi Juneh mutters to herself just before Woo Bin falls off the couch and lands on Mi Juneh.

"OW! Get off me." Mi Juneh says her voice muffled as she pushes Woo Bin off. "Ugh! Not a good morning. Now I am seriously pissed off."

"Why were you guys sleeping together on the couch?" Jun Pyo asked ignoring the fact that she was extremely angry.

"Okay now you are just trying to get me mad." She turns around and gives Jun Pyo a death glare. "First of all, I should be the one asking questions here. Second, why the hell are you guys in my house?! Third, don't even start with me on why I was sleeping on the couch because there was a freaking blackout and you know that I hate the dark. And lastly, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Mi Juneh was seriously angry and not having a good start of the day.

Everyone quickly walked outside, everyone except Woo Bin. "Hey, could you help me get off the floor?" He says as he raises his hand toward her.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Sure." She replies as she helps Woo Bin up.

"Sorry I fell on you earlier." He says while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Nah, it's okay. But hey, did you see the look on their faces when I yelled at them?" Mi Juneh says.

"Wait, you were faking?" Woo Bin asks in disbelief.

"Hell yeah." Mi Juneh smiles and looks at Woo Bin. They stare at each other for a few moments and burst out laughing. "Anyway you can stay her for a while. I am going to go change into some new clothes." Mi Juneh turns around and goes to her room.

"That crazy girl. I can't believe she faked the whole thing. She looked extremely mad to me." Woo Bin muttered to himself.

A few moments later Mi Juneh came out of her room. She chose to wear a brown cardigan over a turquoise v-neck t-shirt that was cinched with a black belt and with that she wore a pair of black skinny jeans. "Let's go. We will stop by your place to let you change clothes too. Then we will go wherever the others want us to go. Come on." She put on her dark brown suede boots and walked out the door.

"Hey! Wait up." He calls as he follows her out the door. They walk out to find everyone waiting in front of their own car; Jan Di with Jun Pyo and his car and Ga Eul with Yi Jung and his car.

"Hey. Mi Juneh, we are going to the Amusement Park. You should ride with Ji Hoo on his motorcycle while Woo Bin gets changed and all of us will meet at the Amusement Park okay?" Jun Pyo says. He pauses then adds. "Oh yeah, Woo Bin you owe me a favour so you are going to spend the day with Jae Kyung at the Amusement Park and keep her off my tail." Jun Pyo quickly turns around and gets into his car so that Woo Bin can't complain to him.

Woo Bin sighs to himself and is the first person to leave. Everyone else follows his lead and they all drive off quickly, except for Mi Juneh and Ji Hoo.

"Here." Ji Hoo says as he hands Mi Juneh a helmet. "We better get going or else we will be the last ones to get to The Amusement Park."

"Okay." Mi Juneh replies. She puts on the helmet and sits with Ji Hoo on the motorcycle. Mi Juneh nervously wraps her arms around Ji Hoo's waist and then they take off.

Ends up they were the first ones to get to The Amusement Park. Ji Hoo and Mi Juneh waited for the rest of the gang to arrive.

"So are you and Woo Bin..." Ji Hoo asks cautiously trying to start a conversation.

"Hmm? Oh, no, no, no, no, no. You guys seriously have to think out your explanations for things more. Woo Bin was at my house and then the power went out. And you know how I hate the dark. Remember that one time Jun Pyo tried to prank me by turning off the lights and then I started screaming like there was no tomorrow? Anyway, after the power went out we probably just fell asleep on the couch." Mi Juneh says.

"Oh okay." Ji Hoo replies a little bit more brightly.

"Hey, Ji Hoo. Are you trying to avoid me?" Mi Juneh stands in front of him and crosses her arms. "I feel like you are ignoring me. How about this. Let's make a deal. If you return to being your normal self for just today then I will grant you one wish. But nothing too hard to grant though. Okay?"

"Hmmm. Okay. Fine." Ji Hoo puts on a smile for her. "Oh. They are here." The rest of the gang arrives at the same time. Introductions and greetings pass by quickly as they enter the park.

"Okay. I think we should all split into groups of two and then we all meet for lunch later." Jae Kyung says. "So the groups will be; Ji Hoo and Mi Juneh, Jan Di and Jun Pyo, Ga Eul and Yi Jung and lastly, me and Woo Bin. Now everyone Let's go our separate ways and I will text everyone the details of lunch later. Got it? Good. See you guys later!" Jae Kyung says as she drags Woo Bin away.

Slowly, all the groups depart and each group had a little bit of romance in their own ways...

To be Continued...

**A/N: Review for an update.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Amusement Park

**A/N: This chapter has Jae Kyung x Woo Bin and Jan Di x Jun Pyo so I hope you enjoy this.**

Previously:

_"Hmmm. Okay. Fine." Ji Hoo puts on a smile for her. "Oh. They are here." The rest of the people arrive at the same time. Introductions and greetings pass by quickly as they enter the park._

_"Okay. I think we should all split into groups of two and then we all meet for lunch later." Jae Kyung says. "So the groups will be; Ji Hoo and Mi Juneh, Jan Di and Jun Pyo, Ga Eul and Yi Jung and lastly Me and Woo Bin. Now everyone Let's go our separate ways and I will text everyone the details of lunch later. Got it? Good. See you guys later!" Jae Kyung says as she drags Woo Bin away._

_Slowly all the groups left and each group had a little bit of romance in their own ways._

Woo Bin POV

_I can't believe Jun Pyo stuck me with Jae Kyung! What the hell! I mean, sure I owe him a favour but come on! Like, it's __Jae Kyung__ for goodness sake! I am going to beat him up like there is no tomorrow._

"Hey! Woo Bin? Hey!" Jae Kyung snaps her fingers in front of me. I was too deep into thought that I hadn't noticed her talking. "Look! There's a stuffed animal crane machine!" Jae Kyung grabs my hand and pulls me over to it. Then she looks straight at me.

"What...? What do you want?" I ask cautiously.

"Win me a stuffed animal. Now." Jae Kyung looks at me with dead serious eyes.

"What? No." I say. "If you want one win it yourself." I sit down at a bench that is nearby. "I'll wait until you win one."

"Fine." She walks over to the machine and puts in a few coins and starts.

~~~~15 minutes later~~~~

"Hey! Are you done yet?" I call to her.

"No!" She yells back at me. I chuckle at her determination. This is _at least _her 30th time trying.

_Hmm. Should I help her? If I don't we might just stay here all day._ I sigh out loud and finally decide to help her. I stand up and walk up behind her. _I am going to have some fun with this. Let's see if I can make her blush. _

I slowly reach my arms around her and place my hands on hers over the joystick.

"Y-y-you. What are you doing?" She says hesitantly. I smirk and help her get a stuffed animal. I move it to the right then to the left. I then take one of her hands off the joystick and guide it over to the button that drops down the claw. We press the button together and the claw come down and clamps onto a teddy bear keychain.

"T-t-thank you." She stammers out. I reach down to the prize slot and get the teddy bear keychain. Then I take her hand and place the teddy bear inside it. I try to contain my laughter at the way she acts because of me. Taking her hand I drag her to the closest roller coaster I can find. _Now she is going to have quite a scare._

We end up in line for the scariest roller coaster in the park. I look up to see the roller coaster tracks above our heads. All I can hear is screaming constantly from the people on the ride. All around us people frequently leave the line to avoid going on the ride.

"Are you sure we should go on this?" I ask Jae Kyung.

"Hell yes! I wanted to go this since we came to the park!" She screams My eyes widen. _She actually __wants__ to go on this ride?! This girl is crazy! _I am starting to regret going into this ride as we get closer to the front of the line. And then we are next in line

"How many?" The worker asks. Jae Kyung lifts up her hand and shows two fingers. "Go down to aisle 3."

We walk down the aisle just as the next roller coaster vehicle comes and it has two seats per car. That is when I realize the roller coaster goes upside down, has three loop-to-loops, five sharp turns, two twists and a 70 degree angle drop.

Jae Kyung drags me over to the roller coaster car in front of our aisle and she sits down on a seat as I stand there afraid to get on.

"What are you waiting for? Get on. Hurry up." She tells me as she motions her hand gesturing me to get on the rollercoaster car. I slowly sit down on the hard seat. Then I reach up and bring down the restraint over my chest. Then all hell breaks loose.

The train of cars go lightning speed and turn a sharp corner right away and then we drop down unexpectedly. All of a sudden we go around into a loop-to-loop and after the loop we break into a tight twist. All the while everyone is screaming in terror (including me) and the only one that is seeming to have fun is Jae Kyung - who is screaming in delight. Then unexpectedly we go up a steep climb and before I realize it we are already dropping down at a 70 degree angle and after the drop ends we pull up into another loop-to-loop. Abruptly, we take a sharp turn and do a twist and we stay upside as we go into yet another loop-to-loop. Then all at once we take two sharp turns - the first one to the right the other to the left while we are _still _upside-down.

I feel like throwing up and my throat is dry from the yelling. _When will it be over?_ I jinxed it, and we went into another extra long twist. The ride stops bumpily and then finally comes to a complete stop at the boarding area where we first got onto the hell ride. We exit the ride and I have to sit down on a bench to get my senses back together.

"Are you okay? The ride wasn't that bad." She assures me.

"Not...that...bad? You. Are. Out. Of. Your. Mind." I reply pausing in between every word I say. She smiles and pats me on the back.

"Why don't we just go back home you don't look so good..." She says as she grabs my arm and slings it over her shoulder. " Come on. I will help you up." I take back my arm and slowly stand up by myself.

"It's okay." I say as I grab her hand and pull her to a nearby ice cream store. "Let's eat some." I point to the store sign that says; Ice Cream Scoop.

She smiles up at me and nods. "Sure. Here you sit down and I'll go order the ice cream. Just a little thank you for getting me the teddy bear keychain." She walks off and gets in line to buy it.

"One scoop of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry jam each!" I call after her.

A few minutes later she comes back with two bowls of ice cream. We sit at a table and eat the ice cream as we talk. She eats her ice cream one flavour at a time; Rocky road, strawberry jam and bubble gum rainbow.

"You like Strawberry Jam too?" I ask.

She nods. "It's my favourite. I order it every time."

_We spend the rest of the day talking and hanging out. I can't believe it was actually fun to be with her. Jae Kyung is so... vibrant and outgoing. It's nice to see that in a friend. I mean all of my F4 friends are so...odd. I am so lucky Jun Pyo can't read my thoughts. But I still can't believe he stuck me with Jae Kyung or Monkey as he calls her. _

~~Meanwhile~~

Jan Di's POV

"Hey! Jan Di. Let's go on this ride."Jun Pyo tells me as he grabs my hand and drags me into the line.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing. I say as I am getting pulled toward a couples love ride. "Why are we going in here! I don't want to go in there with you." I try desperately to get away from him.

_Why the hell are we going here?! I don't want to go with him on a __love__ ride! What is someone __sees__ us! Ugh. I don't want to go!_

"Jun Pyo! I don't want to go!" I say but nevertheless he drags me onto the ride and before I know it we are sitting in a boat with big swans on the side. Jun Pyo sits beside me and I have to move over to the very edge because he keeps getting closer. Now I have no choice but to sit right beside him.

"Hey! Jan Di are you trying to avoid me?" Jun Pyo accuses me.

"And what if I am?" I ask almost yelling. Thankfully the boat behind us is far in the back and couldn't hear me. We sit in silence for a while until we come to a tunnel.

_I recognize this tunnel! Oh! Ga Eul told me that this is the... Oh shoot. This is the lovers tunnel. And it's said that every couple that goes in the tunnel will kiss..._

The boat slowly entered the tunnel.

_Jan Di no matter what you do don't look at Jun Pyo!_

Too late. I am already turning toward him in curiosity of what he thinks of the tunnel. He looks at me with soft eyes. He leans in closer... I turn my head and then as his lips touch mine I feel a slight electricity shock. We he pulls back and we shift our heads and touch lips again this time our lips fit together like puzzle pieces. His lips move against mine and just as we exit the tunnel he pulls back.

I turn around and look anywhere other than Jun Pyo's face - afraid he will see my pink cheeks. Then I feel my hand being held. We sit on the boat holding hands all the way until we have to exit the boat. Both of us are smiling for the rest of the day as if it was the happiest day in the world.

**A/N: Review for an update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back with an update just like you guys requested.**

Chapter 9 Couple Contest

Previously:

_Too late. I am already turning toward him in curiosity of what he thinks of the tunnel. He looks at me with soft eyes. He leans in closer... I turn my head and then as his lips touch mine I feel a slight electricity shock. We he pulls back and we shift our heads and touch lips again this time our lips fit together like puzzle pieces. His lips move against mine and just as we exit the tunnel he pulls back. _

_I turn around and look anywhere other than Jun Pyo's face - afraid he will see my pink cheeks. Then I feel my hand being held. We sit on the boat holding hands all the way until we have to exit the boat. Both of us are smiling for the rest of the day as if it was the happiest day in the world._

Ga Eul POV

I shift nervously. _I can't believe I am spending my Saturday with Yi Jung __alone__ at an amusement park._

"So, do you want to go somewhere?" I ask.

"It's up to the girl to choose where we go." He says kindly. I smile at him.

"Hmm. Let's go over there!" I say, pointing to the arcade.

"The arcade? Really? Good girls usually want to go to a calm ride instead of something like an arcade." He retorts.

"What did I tell you about your view on good girls?" I reply as I roll my eyes. A few minutes later we are playing arcade game after arcade game.

"Need any help getting tickets?" Yi Jung asks me.

I smile. "Nope." He looks taken back but I still walk over to my favourite game in the arcade. The jackpot game where a light goes around and when it goes to the jackpot area you have to press the button.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" He asks again being persistent as usual.

"Didn't I tell you 'no'? What, you still think you know everything about 'good' girls? Like; they can't play arcade games?" I state knowing that this is how he thinks.

I put in a few coins and The Jackpot Game starts. The light speeds around a couple times before I press the button with lightning fast reflexes. It blinks at the Jackpot area. I won. The tickets start pouring out of the machine endlessly.

I look over at Yi Jung. "Still think I need help?"

he smiles and I hear a light laugh coming from his mouth. "Nope." He walks over coming closer toward me. Instinctively, I step away but he reaches out to grab my wrist and pulls me into his arms to give me a hug.

For a few seconds I am surprised but I slowly lift my arms and hug him back tightly. I feel his warm breath on my shoulder as he whispers to me. "I will miss you when I leave for Sweden." I felt touched.

"I'll miss you too... Yi Jung Sunbae..." I give him one last squeeze and we both let go as we realize that people are staring. Soon after we let go of each other I hear the whirring of the machine still spitting out tickets. I start to fold the tickets that have created a pile on the floor.

"I think we will have enough tickets to get anything." I tell Yi Jung. He laughs.

"Ga Eul, come with me." He says just as I finish folding the tickets. I follow him to another room with a big roller coaster simulator. "Let's ride it."

The simulator takes up a huge room with a high ceiling. It has a crane looking arm with a structure attached to it that has a screen inside. The structure turns upside-down, sideways and even swings to the left and right as people ride the simulator. Then I look down to my right: Roller Coaster Simulator. Two people Admission: ₩ 70,000.

_So expensive! Why are we going here! I don't want him to spend money on me. I mean, it looks fun to ride but I still don't want him to spend money on me._

"It's okay we don't need to go here." I tell him while I pull on the cuff of his jacket.

"I know you want to go. Come on." He pulls me to the line up and there are only two other groups in front of us. The whole time we are in line I complain about the admission being too expensive but Yi Jung doesn't care what I say and continues to drag me through the line.

Finally, I give in and we are next in line for the simulator. He pays the admission and we have to sign our names on a sheet. Then we walk down to the next part where you design your own rollercoaster to ride.

"Let's put a loop-to-loop. And a twist. And a drop. And a turn. And..." Yi Jung goes on and on. "Here I will let you choose the last part." He says it like it is a great hour and deed to do. I laugh quietly at his childish acts. I choose the longest combo track. It has two twists then three loop-to-loops also four drops and three tight turns.

_I don't know how this is going to turn out but... let's try it. I have never ridden a roller coaster but I would love to see how a simulation goes._

We get into the simulator; the seats are padded with a restraint. Yi Jung helps me pull down the restraint and I turn away to hide the tint of pink on my cheeks as he pulls it down over me. I can tell that he saw me blush because he smiles and gives a light chuckle.

Then the simulation starts. We take multiple turns, drops, twists and loop-to-loops before my combo comes. This is where we Yi Jung and I scream. Loud. We hold each other's hand as we go through the roller coaster combo. Then the simulator comes to a stop. We get out and I have to lean on Yi Jung to stand straight because I feel slightly dizzy. He doesn't mind though as he helps me out of the building.

After a while I start to feel better and I say something. "We have to go on a real roller coaster today."

"Why?" He asks.

"Because that was so much fun! Come on! Let's go!" I drag him to the closest roller coaster ride.

For the rest of the day we ride roller coasters and of course we take pictures as well. Multiple times Yi Jung had to help me stand straight but sometimes I just pretended so I could hold onto his arm longer...

~~Meanwhile~~

Ji Hoo POV

I walk with MI Juneh for a few minutes until I can't see the rest of the group. Then I pull her aside away from the pathway and hug her. I don't know why but I just couldn't hold back any longer. After five years she has come back. She was one of the most important people in my life and she left just like all the others... but now she is back. I feel her hands on my back as she returns the hug.

"Thank you." She whisper in my ear.

"For what?" I ask quietly.

"Everything."

"I should be the one thanking you."

"No... I left you five years ago and... I'm sorry." She says. I'm surprised because it is hard for her to admit that she did something wrong but it's almost impossible for her to genuinely say sorry to someone.

"It's okay." I say. I am aware that people are starting to look and stare at us so I slowly let go but she pulls me back into another short hug before she lets go.

We spend most of the day talking instead of going on any rides. Then while we are eating a snack an worker came up to us and said for us to follow him. Mi Juneh and I ended up backstage at a couple contest.

"We needed one more couple. Would you like to join? There is a ticket for a vacation for two at Jeju Island if you win. And all you need to do is play a few games as a team and whoever is chosen as the best couple will win. This will be recorded and will be on TV so, want to play? There _is_ over 1000 people watching it on TV." The worker says as he points to a camera that is filming us currently.

"You got the wrong idea. We aren't togeth-" I say as but Mi Juneh cuts me off.

"We would love to play! Come on it will be fun!" She says.

"Okay great! We will tell the host to announce you. We will need your names. By the way, my name is Yong Shin Woo." The worker tells us as he hands a clipboard to write down our names beside the other contestants.

We quickly write down our names and a few crew members drag us to two separate rooms.

"Hi! My name is Gyu Si May. I am the costume/makeup worker for you and your girlfriend. While I dress you up I will explain the game." The woman that dragged me says. I feel my heart skip a beat when she says that Mi Juneh is my girlfriend. "We only have five minutes before the show starts so let's move it."

Si May makes me change into a hooded jacket, jeans, running shoes, a t-shirt and an hat. I learn that the show is being filmed to go on TV and it is a series that is loved by many. Si May tells me that Mi Juneh and I are going to be the casual, cute couple and she will be our couple designer. This couple contest edition will feature; Couple Q&A, swimming, video gaming and finally a photo shoot. Si May says that most of the activities will not be filmed on the stage and it will be more like a reality show. She also says that a camera is probably filming us right now.

"Don't worry. Even if you don't win the vacation ticket each couple still gets a CD of the show they were just in as a memory of the fun." Si May says as she gives me a smile. "Okay! You have been briefed! The rest of the details will be explained on stage."

Si May brings me outside of the room and my eyes immediately fall on Mi Juneh. She looks amazing wearing a pair of cut-off shorts with white tights underneath, a white v-neck t-shirt and a red and blue plaid button-up shirt which is currently un buttoned. Her silky black hair falls slightly past her shoulders and her bangs are parted to the side and covers her left eye almost entirely.

"Let's win this thing!" She says as she looks at me. The workers make us line up behind the other couples; there are 5 couples in total.

First I hear the host introduce the show. "Hello everybody! I am your host Cha Eun Sun." I can tell from her voice that she is female.

Then I hear a second voice this time male. "And I am your co-host Jong Hyun Kim."

Then I hear both of their voices in unison. "And we are hosting this week's Couple Contest at Seoul's biggest Amusement Park. Now let's introduce our couples for this show." They slowly call all the couples; five including us.

"Lastly, the cute, casual and loving couple as their designer Gyu Si May calls them it is Park Mi Juneh and Yoon Ji Hoo!" The host calls. We walk up onto the stage and instantly spot the cameras that are all pointed on us.

_This is going to be one interesting day._

**A/N: I know this story is really slow sorry about that. And btw thank you to all the reviews and follows.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:This is my longest chapter by far. I hope you guys enjoy... PS you will learn some things about Mi Juneh's feelings so you better read :)**

Chapter 10

Previously:

_"Lastly, the cute, casual and loving couple as their designer Gyu Si May calls them it is Park Mi Juneh and Yoon Ji Hoo!" The host calls. We walk up onto the stage and instantly spot the cameras that are all pointed on us. _

_This is going to be one interesting day._

Mi Juneh POV

When the host announces us I am scared. Just a little. But still I am scared. Ji Hoo and I sit in one of the couches that have been lined up on the stage. The host says that we have to introduce ourselves so they go to each couple and ask a few questions. Then it's our turn.

"Last but not least is Yoon Ji Hoo and Park Mi Juneh." Eun Sun the hostess says into her microphone just as Ji Hoo and I are handed our own microphones.

I lift the microphone up to my mouth. "Hi."

"Hello." Ji Hoo says.

"So, how long have you two been together? You seem very close." The Co-host, Hyun Kim asks. I see Ji Hoo have a flash of panic in his eyes.

"Well it's a long story." I answer.

"How about you shorten it then?" Eun Sun says persistently trying to get an answer.

"Well, Ji Hoo and I were childhood friends. After a while we became very close and when he finally trusted me he told me he liked someone; a close friend of mine. I was sad at first but I got over it. Then one day she left. Ji Hoo stopped spending time with me. I still tried to cheer him up and soon he slowly became more open to the world again. Then one day in middle school he asked me if I wanted to watch a movie with him as a date. After that we started dating and we were almost inseparable. and then I had to go study abroad in America for a few years and I recently just got back. So that's our story. a little rough but it's okay." I say.

I came up with the story by using our past but most of the events I used were the happier ones. There were some bad memories back then and just thinking about the bad ones was dampening my mood.

"Oh. Looks like you guys are a very new couple. This will be very hard for you to get through the Q&A round." Hyun Kim states. "Well, let's move on."

The hosts then introduce the Q&A round where they ask one person from each couple a question about their girlfriend/boyfriend and then alternate. They also time how long the couples take to answer the questions. Whoever takes the least time wins. We were first.

"Let's start with Mi Juneh and Ji Hoo." Eun Sun says as the timer starts. "Okay, Ji Hoo. What is Mi Juneh's favourite colour?"

"Green." He quickly answers. The hosts turn to me for an approval and I nod indicating Ji Hoo answered correctly .

"Let's ask a harder question now. What are her hobbies?"

"Dancing, karate, music composing, singing... Well let's just say she can do _anything_ if she puts her mind to it. And well let's just say there is a long list of hobbies." He states rapidly.

"Actually there is one important thing you missed." I say as I laugh lightly.

"Laughing." He says. then I approve the answer.

"Okay, last question Ji Hoo. What does Mi Juneh hope to achieve in life?"

"... She hopes to be a great dancer and make it her career or have a career in The Arts. If she can't do either of those she will do anything she can to help others be happy. " Ji Hoo hesitates as if every word is as fragile as a glass. I smile. He got it right on. I can't believe he still remembered I said those exact words from 9 years ago.

FLASHBACK

_"Good Morning." Mi Juneh says._

_"Hey! What are you doing here?" Jun Pyo yells at the small little girl. She quickly moves from innocent little girl to menacing killer. Mi Juneh kicks the back of his leg and pushes him down to the ground. _

_"I can do what I want Jun Pyo." She states. "Don't mess with me."_

_~~Later on in the day~~_

_Mi Juneh plays the piano slowly and beautifully as more and more people gather to listen to her play. She then finishes and leaves the piano to walk over to where the F4 group is standing._

_"Hey, Mi Juneh. What do even want to do in life? I mean you never focus on one thing. Plus you are already majorly talented at everything so are you going to choose one thing to do in life?" Jun Pyo asks rudely._

_"What's it to you curly?" She retorts. Yi Jung and Woo Bin stifle a laugh._

_"Whatever. Forget I asked." Jun Pyo says turning around._

_"Well... I want to be a great dancer and make it my career or have a career that has to do with The Arts. If I can't do that I will try my best to help others around me be happy." She mumbles. _

_Jun Pyo turns around."See that is what I want to hear from F4's Mi Juneh." F4 then slings their arms over each other's shoulder and walk off._

END OF FLASHBACK.

I nod in approval at his perfect answer.

"Okay next is you Mi Juneh." Eun Sun says. Moments later I have answered all the questions and our time is one minute and 49 seconds. Everyone gets asked their questions and the teams have the following times: 4 minutes, 3 minutes 7 seconds, 1 minute 50 seconds and 1 minute 53 seconds. The 4 minute group got eliminated and Ji Hoo and I get an advantage in the next round; video gaming.

In this round each couple has one controller and they all play a random video game whoever wins the game gets first place.

"Okay the video game is... Mario Kart." Eun Sun announces. I smile. I have always been great at this game. "Now before we start. There is a rule. You must be sitting with your partner and each of you use half of the controller." Eun Sun then demonstrates with Hyun Kim by taking the left half of the controller and Hyun Kim takes the right half.

A few minutes later we have been given our controllers and all the couples have to sit on one couch. One small couch. I happen to be the last one to the couch and I don't get a seat. Even the armrests are taken.

"Here. Sit." Ji Hoo tells me. For a few moments I am confused but then he grabs my hand and pulls me down and I land on his lap. My heart starts beating faster and I am scared he will hear it. Looking at me in the eyes he says; "You look heavier than you look." He chuckles as he spots a pink tint on my cheeks.

I grab the left part of the controller. "Here." I then turn around toward his face and we are only inches apart. Now it's his turn for a light blush to appear on his cheeks. He then takes the right part of the controller. All the cameras are pointed on us since our position is 'cute' yet 'casual'. I sit on Ji Hoo's lap as his arms are around me so that he can reach the controller.

"Okay! Let's start." Eun Sun says. I quickly adjust to the odd way of playing the game and we quickly come in first. Just before we pass the finish line the couple in second place somehow speed in front of us and win the game.

"Damn it." I whisper. Then I feel a mouth close to my ear

"Don't worry we'll win the next round." Ji Hoo whispers and again all the cameras pointed on us.

~~10 minutes later~~

"Okay! We are going to make you look fabulous in the water!" Kyu Bok, my costume/makeup designer says. I laugh nervously. He starts showing me a few bikini's and swimsuits and I say no every time. After I say no four times in a row he just chooses the one he likes and makes me put it on.

I go into a changing room to change into the bikini. It is a brown swimsuit with pink polka dots and ruffles.

"Are you done? We are going to the swimming pool soon."Kyu Bok asks.

"No. I am not coming out in this!" I say.

"Oh my. I can't believe I have to resort to this. Here you will need this." Kyu Bok throws a towel over the change room door.

"Huh? What?" I ask but he has already left.

"Mi Juneh?" I hear Ji Hoo's voice say as he walks in the room. "Come on. Let's go. I know you are done. I don't care how you look. Let's just get this over with."

I reluctantly walk outside with a towel wrapped around me.

"Okay, good. Let's go." He grabs my hand and drags me out to another building where the other couples are waiting at an indoor pool.

"All the couples are here and as you have noticed the last placing couple in the previous round has been eliminated. We are down to three couples. this will be a swimming contest the couples will take turn swimming and whichever couple finishes first wins.

I am then finally forced to take the towel off of my body so I take it off and put it on a chair nearby.

"Hey Mi Juneh, let's pract-" He stops mid-sentence as he sees me. I look down at my body. I don't look that good. I mean I don't have a lot just a small hourglass figure and the only really good thing about me is that my stomach is flat.

"Hey! Ji Hoo. Are we going to practice we have two minutes." I say. Then I stand at the edge of the pool and remove my flip flops. Then I dive in and quickly swim to one end of the pool and back making a perfect flip when I get to the other side. When I get out of the pool Ji Hoo is still looking quite surprised at seeing me in a bikini but I don't care. "Hey, Ji Hoo. We are going to compete soon. Get ready." I pause and come close to his ear and whisper. "Don't get used to it. This will be the only time I wear this so let's move on with life." I smile at him when he blushes and snaps out of his surprise.

I don't blame him for being surprised. He has barely ever seen me in a skirt let alone a bikini. He then removes his shirt that he is wearing to reveal a sculpted chest. My turn to be surprised now I think in my head as my heart skips a beat.

_I have never seen him without his shirt. I mean when we were little we never went to the beach or anything because back then Jun Pyo absolutely hated the water and wouldn't let any of us get near it. He looks good. I wonder if this is what he was thinking when he saw me. Ah! What am I thinking?! Well have to admit... he looks good._

It looks like he has been working out. His abs are more defined and his biceps look strong. He practices swimming and then the contest starts.

We all get into our lane and Ji Hoo is first up against all the other boys in the different couples. A bell rings and everyone dives into the pool. Ji Hoo quickly comes in first. I smile looks like those arms of yours are at a use now. As Ji Hoo is swimming back toward me the boy from the couple beside us is starting to catch up and soon enough they are tied. when Ji Hoo reaches the wall I dive into the pool and swim as fast as I possibly can. Slowly, I bring myself to get ahead of the other girl in the lane to my right.

I flip and almost choke on the water but hold it back.

_Great. Now I am in second. Let's speed this up._

I swim faster and make it so that I can at least tie the girl to my right. I touch the wall and lift my head out of the water. My breathing heavy. "Who won?" I ask.

"It's a tie!" Eun Sun announces. "Let's quickly move onto the photo shoot to determine the winner. The last couple has already eliminated."

"Okay, we will start the photo shoot and since everyone already has their swimsuits on we will make it a swimsuit photo shoot . Okay please proceed to your seats couples." Hyun Kim says.

I walk over to the seat beside Ji Hoo. "Sorry for dragging you into this couple thing. I thought it would be fun. It might just seem like work to you though so...sorry." I almost whisper the last word.

He smiles at me. "It was fun. I get to spend the day with you." He says then he pulls me onto his lap. The area where his bare chest touches my back feels like it is burning. His hand is holding my upper arm and I feel it being lightly squeezed and instinctively I tense up. "Looks like you have been working out, Mi Juneh." He says.

I laugh. "I should be saying the same to you." Turning around I lightly punch his chest."Right? Hey, it's been five years. You think I wouldn't work out?" I ask jokingly.

"You don't look the type." He smiles and I punch him in the arm. "Hey! That hurt." For a few seconds there is silence but then we both start laughing.

"Snap. Snap. Snap." I turn around to see a person with a DLSR camera taking snapshots of Ji Hoo and I. "It's really good keep joking around with each other. You guys radiate casual and cute." The camera man says. "Oh, by the way you can go in the pool too."

I turn to Ji Hoo. He smiles. "No. Don't you dare. I will kill you." I threaten. In seconds I am being lifted up and Ji Hoo is carrying me bridal style. I squirm but he holds on tighter and keeps me against his chest. "No! Put me down! No."

"Stop moving." He says as he walks to the edge of the pool.

"No! Let go." I say.

"Okay." He lets go and I fall into the pool.

"Ah! I hate you." I say just as I get my head above water.

_It's like when we were kids. The normal Ji Hoo is back. he used to be full of energy when we were young. He probably put a wall around him after everyone he loved left him..._

"Oh come on! I just got dry!" I yell at him. I look up to see him laughing. It's been a long time since I saw him laugh so genuinely.

He looks down at me. "Hey! You told me to let go so I did." Then he sees the devious smile on my face. "What are you going to do?" He asks slowly.

I walk over to the edge of the pool and before he can react I jump to grab his hand and I pull him into the water. He falls in creating a splash of water. He quickly recovers from the fall and splashes water at me.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asks.

"Revenge." I smile and splash water back at him. Soon after we are in a splash fight. "Okay. We. Should. Stop. Getting. Kind. Of. Tired." I say taking a breath between each word.

"Okay." He replies. We both go to the edge of the pool and lean on it with our arms resting on the ledge. I see Ji Hoo glance at the camera but I brush it off. I mean what is he going to do right? Wrong. As soon as his eyes come back from the camera he puts his left hand beside my left and his right beside my right so that he has caged me in with his body. I feel his lips touch my ear as he whispers. "Let's just fake the couple thing till the end shall we?"

I keep my eyes focused on the tiles of the pool so that he can't see my most likely red face. His chest and abs are touching my back and I can feel his strong legs near mine. Then the curious side of me forces my body to turn around to look at his face.

"Hey." He says quietly.

"Hi." I almost squeak. Ji Hoo's lips are only inches from mine and out of the corner of my eye I can see Eun Sun, Hyun Kim and the camera man anticipating for something to happen.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The other couple says. Then slowly everyone in the room joins in to the chant. I sigh inwardly. Then I feel Ji Hoo's hands on my head as he tilts it down and kisses my forehead. My heart skips a beat and I blush madly and to make it worse for me he then pulls me into a tight hug. I can hear cheers and camera snapshots but it sounds distant as if I am in another world.

_Why do I feel like this? I have never seen Ji Hoo as anything more than a brotherly-like figure ...right? What changed? I mean, I love someone else, right? Why do feelings have to be so confusing? I have always loved... Woo Bin. Ji Hoo loved Seo Hyun so I gave up on him years ago and Woo Bin was there for me and I somehow I fell in love with Woo Bin. Are my feelings for Ji Hoo still there even after I knew that I loved Woo Bin? I guess they could be... He has gotten over Seo Hyun... Ughh! I will discuss this with myself later!_

"Okay! Now we will be showing you the pictures that were taken of each couple and you. The viewers will be voting for which couple is the cutest! Whichever couple gets the most votes wins. " Eun Sun says.

"For Ji Hoo and Mi Juneh dial 123-456-789. And for..." I don't pay attention to the rest because Kyu Bok is calling me over.I get out of the pool and walk over to him.

"You did amazing! Oh, this is Si May. She was the one who dressed up Ji Hoo. Anyway, you guys did amazing the camera man got some beautiful pictures." Kyu Bok says.

"Thanks but do you think we will win?" I say.

"I don't know the other couple looked really good in their pictures too. Don't worry I can already tell the viewers will like you better." He replies.

"Thanks. Hey, do we get to keep some of the pictures?" I ask.

"Yes you do. Here." Kyu Bok hands me a small stack of pictures.

"Omigod! I can't believe this is what we looked like when we were joking around!" I say as I flip through the pictures. Then I flip to the picture where Ji Hoo kisses my forehead and just looking at it make my heart race.

"Hey. What are you guys looking at." Ji hoo asks.

"Oh here." I give half of the picture stack to him including the kiss picture.

"Thanks." He says.

~15 minutes later~~

"We will now announce the winners of the contest!" Eun Sun says into her microphone. "The winner is..."

**A/N: Review for an update. And thank you to all of you who have already reviewed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update but please enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Previously:

_"Hey. What are you guys looking at." Ji hoo asks._

_"Oh here." I give half of the picture stack to him including the kiss picture._

_"Thanks." He says. _

_~15 minutes later~~_

_"We will now announce the winners of the contest!" Eun Sun says into her microphone. "The winner is..."_

"The Cute and Casual couple, Mi Juneh and Ji Hoo!"Eun Sun announces. "They won with 90% of the votes! An amazing majority rules!"

Mi Juneh and Ji Hoo receive their prizes, change clothes, and are finally released from the couple game show set.

"Well, that was...interesting..." Mi Juneh says. They look at each other and start laughing. They finally calm down and start having a light chat as they walk aimlessly around the amusement park.

"So, where do you want to go now?" Ji Hoo asks Mi Juneh.

"Hmm... I don't know but I want to tell you something." She replies.

"Yes?"

"Well, I just wanted to say Thank you."

Ji Hoo has a puzzled look. "Why?"

"Because. when I first came back you totally ignored me and now I get to be with you. It's just like when we were young." Tilting her head to the sky as she walks. "The clouds look dark. Do you think it will rain?"

"Probably. I will call the rest of the group and we should all leave and then go eat dinner somewhere. It's starting to get late." Looking down at his watch to the check the time. "Wow. It's already 5 o'clock. We should get going. Jae Kyung probably forgot to call us about lunch." He takes out his phone.

Mi Juneh pulls out her phone. "Here. I will call the girls. You can call the guys." He smiles gratefully.

~~Half an Hour Later~~

"Hey! Why did you get lost?! I told you to turn to the left! Now you made everyone wait!" Jan Di yells at Jun Pyo. Everyone has already been waiting outside for Jun Pyo and Jan Di as they exit the park. "Sorry to make everyone wait." She apologizes.

"Hey, come on, nothing to say sorry for." Mi Juneh pats Jan Di on the back. "It's always Jun Pyo's fault anyway." She whispers quietly to make sure only Jan Di hears. Then says more loudly. "come on! Let's go eat! I am starving!"

Ji Hoo breaks into a smile and shakes his head. Mi Juneh turns to him. "Don't judge me! I didn't have breakfast because you people dragged me out here!" Smiling as she says it.

Jan Di looks surprised to see a smile on Ji Hoo's face but shakes off the surprise.

"I know where she wants to eat. Anyone else know?" Woo Bin says as he smiles.

Mi Juneh looks back and grins. "Hell yeah! You guys better remember!"

"I don't think anyone could forget!" Jun Pyo jokes.

"Hey! Come on let's go eat already! " She yells. People walking past the group stare causing everyone to laugh.

"Wait. Where are we going?" Ga Eul asks.

"Oh. When we were younger Mi Juneh would drag us to her favourite place to eat. It wasn't expensive so she would bring us there every chance she got. It's a noodle shop and they cook the food in front of you. You and Jan Di will enjoy it." Yi Jung answers.

"Oh, okay." She replies.

**Mi Juneh POV**

"Well! Let's get going!"I declare. Everyone walks off to their cars but I don't have a car so I am left standing by myself.

Ji Hoo pulls up his motorcycle in front of me and laughs. "Need a ride?" Handing a helmet to me.

"Yep!" I smile. I quickly put on the helmet and sit behind him.

"Hold on tight." He says. I tentatively hold my arms near his jacket. Then he grabs my hands and pulls my arms around his waist. "I told you to hold on tight." I silently thank my hair for covering my blushing cheeks.

_Why am I like this when around Ji Hoo. He has always been a brotherly figure. Plus, I don't want to ruin our friendship by falling for him. And, I think I still love Woo Bin... I hate my feelings. They are always so confusing and I can't figure them out. Right now all I know is that I love Woo Bi. Ji Hoo is just a good friend... right? Ahh! Ugh! I hate this._

"We are here. Come on." Ji Hoo tells me. I shake myself from the annoying thoughts.

I remove my arms from his waist and take off the helmet. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem." He says. We get off the motorcycle and walk to the front of the restaurant where we find Jan Di and Jun Pyo. I wave at them and jog over beside Jan Di.

"Has anyone else come yet?" I ask. She shakes her head in response. "Oh, okay. Why don't we get the table?" She nods. _Why is she so quiet?_

I walk into the restaurant and go to the desk. "Table for eight, please." A waiter then arrives and tells us to follow. "Guys, come on."

"Oh, okay!" I hear Jae Kyung's voice. Then I hear some yelling from her about hurrying up and getting in the restaurant.

I sigh. "Sorry. Please wait a moment." I say to the waitress. Turning around I head outside to where everyone is. I quickly grab Ji Hoo's and Woo Bin's hand and drag them in the restaurant. "Stay." Then I walk outside and drag Jun Pyo and Jan Di inside. "Don't you dare fight with each other." I walk out again and grab Jae Kyung's hand even though she is protesting and whining.

"Oh, hey!" I hear Yi Jung say. "Where is everyone else?" He walks over to me with Ga Eul in hand.

Before he can say anything else I grab his hand and drag them all into the restaurant. Jae Kyung is still making noise so I turn around and face her. "Shut up." I command bluntly. She immediately closes her mouth knowing that I am pissed off.

I sigh again and turn to the waitress. "Carry on."

"Oh. Your table is over this way." She says quietly, a little bit intimidated. I smile gently and everyone follows the waitress to the table. "Your server will be here in a moment." She bows and leaves us at the table.

"Well, let's take a seat." Jae Kyung says. I pull out a chair and sit down. Ji Hoo takes a seat to my left and Woo Bin on my left.

"Hello. I am your server. My name is ... Mi Juneh! It's you right? Mi Juneh?"

I look up to find a girl that seems so recognizable but I can't put a finger on it. Then realization hits me. It's Sang Ki. My best friend before I went to America. I stand up and walk over to her and pull her in a hug. "Sang Ki! Omigosh! How have you been? I missed you!"

"I missed you too! Why didn't you call?" She asks.

"I couldn't, the long distance call prices were ridiculous." We laugh. I turn to everyone and I see confused looks on their faces. "What! You guys don't remember her? Come on! Sang Ki and I were best friends in elementary school before I came to ShinHwa school. I even introduced you to her. We hung out almost every day."

Everyone looks at me confused but slowly they start to recall the memories. Woo Bin stands up. "How have you been doing?" He walks over and gives her a short hug. I feel a pang of jealousy but it disappears slowly.

"Okay. So why don't you join us to eat? Can you get a break right now? It would feel weird if you served us." I say.

"Oh! That's right. I will ask for my break now. Oh yeah, Mi Juneh you would never guess who my boss is."

"Sang Ki! Hurry up." Someone shouts as he walks out a door in the back and comes to Sang Ki. "What are you -" He stops mid-sentence.

My jaw is hanging as I realize who it is...

**A/N: I need help! I don't know how to end the story I want your opinion. Review and tell me who Mi Juneh should end up with: Woo Bin (they are perfect for each other and I am really favoring this couple), Ji Hoo (Another cute couple but I can't see them together), this new mysterious man who will be introduced in the next chapter OR none. If she ends up with none then that means she leaves forever or something along those lines. So review and tell me who she should be with.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is long. But I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 12

Previous:

_"Okay. So why don't you join us to eat? Can you get a break right now? It would feel weird if you served us." I say._

_"Oh! That's right. I will ask for my break now. Oh yeah, Mi Juneh you would never guess who my boss is." _

_"Sang Ki! Hurry up." Someone shouts as he walks out a door in the back and comes to Sang Ki. "What are you -" He stops mid-sentence._

_My jaw is hanging as I realize who it_ _is..._

"Tae Hyun! What the hell are YOU doing here!?" Jun Pyo yells, standing up from his chair.

Tae Hyun turns to Jun Pyo. "I work here."

"Wait, who is he?" Jan Di yells at Jun Pyo, standing up as well.

"He is the idiot that broke Mi Juneh's heart in grade 8. They were dating but then the idiot dumped her for no reason!" Jun Pyo yells.

I spin to face Jun Pyo. "Shut up will you? That was over 4 years ago. No need to dwell on the past. Plus, I don't want any fighting."

"Jun Pyo sit down. You are attracting attention." Ji Hoo says. Jun Pyo reluctantly follows what he says and sits down. I go back to my seat beside Ji Hoo and Woo Bin.

I stare at the plate in front of me as Jun Pyo orders everything and I only speak when he asks me what I want to order. _I can't focus on anything. Everyone is just a blur. People that mean so much to me keep popping up. It is just too much at once. Plus, the jetlag from yesterday is still killing me. _I feel someone rest their hand on mine. I look to see that it is Ji Hoo's hand.

"You okay?" Ji Hoo whispers.

I look up to see his brown eyes filled with concern. I muster up a weak smile. "Yeah, I think it is just so much happening in a short time."

"I'll drive you home okay?" He says quietly.

"Thanks." I reply just as our chef comes out to cook the food. Ji Hoo removes his hand and my heart feels like it fell. Just a little though.

I sit in awe as the chef flips, cuts, sears, grills and cooks the food to perfection right in front of my eyes.

"Thank you very much!" The chef says to us.

"Thank you!" We all reply at once. He leaves and we all start to talk as we dig into the food.

Yi Jung laughs. "Mi Juneh, you seemed to enjoy that. You were almost drooling near the end. Seems like you are still the crazy eater."

"Shut up! I wouldn't be talking! Last time when we were kids you used to be the one eating everything. And I mean EVERYTHING. You ate the rice, noodles, chicken. The list goes on!" I retort and laugh.

"Oh really? Well..."

The night goes on laughing, eating and being together. It was one of the most happiest nights of my life. I am with my old friends, F4, new friends and most importantly Woo Bin and Ji Hoo.

~~After Dinner~~

It's been half an hour since we finished eating but we are still at the restaurant talking. _Someone has to take the initiative and leave or else no one will! I guess I will have to do it myself then! Bunch of idiots don't even know what time it is! Why is F4 so stupid! It is 11 o'clock already! The girls should go home and the restaurant is going to close._

"It's getting late. I think I will get going. I feel tired. Thank you for the meal." I take out 50 000 won ($50) and place it on the table. "I will be going. My house is actually only a fifteen minute walk from here. See you tomorrow!"

Jan Di and Ga Eul stand up immediately. "Hey! Wait. Um, we are getting tired too. Why don't we go together."

Ga Eul tucks in her chair and places 20 000 won on the table ($20), Jan Di does the same and we all start to walk for the door.

"Hey, wait. You guys don't need to pay. We can give you a ride as well." Yi Jung has a worried look on his face.

"I am staying at Jan Di's house today. Thankfully it is close so there is no need." Ga Eul says.

"It's okay. Plus, I will be with them. I will walk them home for you." I say.

"Hey, come on. Don't try to be all mighty and strong. What if-" I cut Ji Hoo off.

"Don't worry. Stop fussing. I am Mi Juneh. If anyone comes I will beat them to pulp." I say. He reluctantly agrees and sits down. "Come on. Let's go guys." Jan Di, Ga Eul and I walk out the door. We walk for ten minutes.

"Hey. Ladies, you shouldn't be out late at night." I hear a husky voice day. His words slurred speaking from off to the side. I quickly go behind a wall.

Ga Eul and Jan Di scream as they get surrounded by six or seven men.

_At least I will have some fun tonight. Okay. One, two, three._

I jump out, grab two men's arms and twist them. They cry out in pain as I trip and kick them. All the men turn toward me and start circling around. One of the burlier men lunge for me and I grab his arm pull him past and push him on the street. Luckily, no cars were on the street currently. But he still falls hard on the ground. Without looking back behind me I spin and kick out my leg to trip another guy and I kick him in the gut. Then I punch another man's face. I fly back as someone pulls me from behind. He has his arm around my neck and I elbow him in the ribs. AS he falls down I kick him in his chest.

_Okay four of them are on the ground and there are three other men left._ I smile to myself. Then four people come running and take them out before I can beat them up. I start yelling and screaming at them.

"HEY! What the hell do you think you are doing?! I was just about to beat them to pulp." I kick a guy lying on the floor in my anger and he cries out in pain. "It's you guys isn't it? Why the hell did you follow us out here? We told you it's fine! Now let me beat you guys up." F4 comes out from the shadows and laughs.

I walk up to them about to punch them when Jan Di and Ga Eul yell at me to not do so. "But why not? It won't hurt that bad!"

Yi Jung backs up away from me. "Stay away from the hands."

"Face." Jun Pyo pitches in. "Stay away from the face."

"Don't you dare touch my new jacket." Woo Bin chuckles.

"Don't come close to me overall." Ji Hoo laughs.

I smile deviously. Walking over to Yi Jung I grab his hands and squeeze them. With my strength it would most definitely hurt. He makes a face but tries to keep any screams in. Then I walk to Jun Pyo and he starts backing away. "I would watch what you do or else it might just hurt more." I walk up and slap him in the face. Then I go to Woo Bin and take his leather jacket off and throw it on the ground extremely close to some mud. Then walking over to Ji Hoo, I kick him behind the knees and he falls.

"Well that was surprisingly satisfying. You guys deserved it this time. Don't you think I can take care of myself? What would it hurt to take care of a few more people? You guys have no trust in me. Go walk Ga Eul and Jan Di home. I'm tired." I walk off angrily.

_I am only mad at them because they didn't trust me. Didn't I tell them I would take care of Ga Eul and Jan Di. They should have more trust in have been friends for more than 4 years. Sure, I have been gone for a year but..._

Ji Hoo comes up beside me with his motorcycle. "Get on. I promised you a ride home. Didn't I? Come on. I never back out on promises." I smile. "And I will forgive you, only this time, for making me fall." I laugh and put on the helmet.

~~Five minutes later~~

We are now sitting at the porch of my house and talking. I turned on the porch light so we could see but it was still dark.

"It's getting late. You should go to sleep." Ji Hoo tells me.

I shake my head. "No. I want to talk. Plus, it is Sunday tomorrow. Please?"

He chuckles. "Sure."

We talk for a long time. Laughing, chatting, smiling. _It is all so... perfect._ I check my watch and it is already past 12 o'clock. But I don't care and we continue to talk. Soon we fall into a complete silence as we look up at the stars.

"They are pretty. Aren't they?" I say half to myself.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah." He replies.

Slowly, my eyes get heavy. And I try my best to keep them open but I slowly give in and fall asleep. I land on something and that's when I am out.

Ji Hoo POV

I am watching the stars when someone or something hits my shoulder. I look over to see Mi Juneh sleeping. I chuckle.

"This girl. She really is something." I whisper. Taking my hand I lift it to her face and brush out the hair from her face.

_She really is the same from years before. The same perfect and beautiful face. She really is amazing. I miss her so much. Her voice, her hair, her face and her sparkling eyes. Just amazing._

I start to lean in closer to her face. Lips only an inch away. I want to close the distance but I don't have the guts and I back out. I smile and pick her up bridal style. Luckily, she left her door unlocked. I open it and walk inside then turn on the light. Putting her on the bed in her room and pull the covers over her.

"Sleep well." I whisper in her ear.

_I don't have her keys so I can't lock the door. What am I supposed to do? I guess I will have to stay._

I sit in a armchair in Mi Juneh's room and lay my head back.

_What a crazy day. I wonder. Do I still have feelings for Mi Juneh? No. No. Of course not. That was years ago. No...or?_

**A/N: Keep the review about Ji Hoo or Woo Bin coming. I still need some input. I am very indecisive. I read all my reviews and take them into consideration when making my new chapter so if you have any suggestions feel free to review and tell me!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating. I know it's been more than a few months please forgive me! I'm sorry. but I have an update now so here you go :)**

Previously:

_I don't have her keys so I can't lock the door. What am I supposed to do? I guess I will have to stay._

_I sit in a armchair in Mi Juneh's room and lay my head back._

_What a crazy day. I wonder. Do I still have feelings for Mi Juneh? No. No. Of course not. That was years ago. No...or?_

**Mi Juneh POV**

I wake up to find Ji Hoo asleep in my armchair. It's 5 o'clock in the morning so I decide not to wake him up. Grabbing an extra blanket I drape it over him and smile.

Then I go back to my bed to fall asleep again.

~~3 Hours Later~~

I wake up tiredly and see that Ji Hoo is still asleep.

_How can he sleep in that uncomfortable chair?_

I laugh and get out of bed. Changing into my everyday clothes; I go to the kitchen to make breakfast. I decide not to make pancakes (hotcakes) and go with something more American or Western. I cook some eggs with green pepper, onion, bacon, cheese, tomato and ham to make an omelette. I also cook some potatoes and toast some bread at the same time. Soon enough, I have a breakfast for two. Out of the corner of my eye I spot Ji Hoo walking in.

"Morning, sleepyhead." I say. He barely manages to reply and groans instead. "Your back hurt?" I ask. I get a nod in reply. "Well, not my fault you choose to sleep in a chair. Take a seat and eat. The pain will go away. Try not to do too much activity today or else you will hurt your back even more. I have had experience. I have slept in a chair multiple times at America. Stupid studying."

He laughs lightly. "Didn't need to make food for me."

Placing down his plate I reply. "Here. It's an omelette with potato and if you want I can get you a slice of toast."

"I'll take a toast." He says. I turn get a slice of toast and put it on his plate.

The rest of the day is uneventful and I mostly stay with Ji Hoo throughtout the day.

~~Next Day 6 o'clock~~

**Woo Bin POV**

"MI JUNEH! WAKE UP! OR ELSE YOU WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL." We yell. F4 and Jan Di have invaded Mi Juneh's house again. This time we have the mission of waking her up.

"Why don't you guys shut up." I hear her yell.

I smile. "Come on wake up." I say as I walk into her room. She is still in her bed with the blanket over her head. "Get up. Come on." I pull the blanket off her.

"Ah! Too bright. And cold. Stop it!" She screams at me.

"Get up now. Or else I will drag you out of bed." She is wearing a green pajamas that hang loosely on her body. Her hair is all messy and she looks sleep deprived.

_But...she still looks beautiful._

Then everyone is in her room dragging her out of her bed as Jan Di yells at them to stop bothering her so much. Ji Hoo and I are standing on the sidelines laughing.

"Okay! Fine. Just leave me alone! I'll wake up!" She yells finally. Standing up she waits for a few seconds. "Why aren't you getting out of my room. Don't I need to change my clothes?"

We all rush out and wait in front of her door. Then we all hearing the doorknob turning and Mi Juneh walks out. Hair perfectly combed and wearing the Shinhwa school uniform. Grabbing a beanie hat she puts in on and starts to walk toward the door.

"So are you guys coming? I was just going to buy a breakfast sandwich on the way to school come on. We got ten minutes to get to school." She says in a perky voice as if she wasn't mad at us for waking her up.

I shake my head and laugh. _This girl._

~~15 Minutes later~~

We are all at school, everyone stares at us as we pass by. We were dropping off Mi Juneh in the high school area of ShinHwa high. People keep whispering her name. I hear snippets of 'Wow! She is so pretty.' and ' Woah! She is friends with F4.' I smile and put my hands on her shoulders which earns a couple gasps from jealous girls.

"Oh? What?" She turns around asking.

I smile. "You look good in your uniform. That's all."

She flushes. "Thanks."

We finally make it inside but by now F4 and I will be late for class. Jan Di already left to go to her locker.

"I should get going. You guys are going to be late for class. Thanks for walking me. Now go!" She turns Ji Hoo and I around and pushes us toward the doors. "Bye!"

The moment I walk out the doors I turn to get a glimpse of her before I leave. She is being surrounded by students, mostly boys. I start to burn up with jealousy.

_They better not lay a hand on her._

Ji Hoo grabs my shoulder and laughs. "Come on." He tells me. "She has made friends already. We should go or else she might yell at us for not leaving her alone."

**Mi Juneh POV**

All of a sudden students surround me. The girls are asking how I know F4 and the boys are asking multiple questions about me being in a relationship.

I take a deep breath. "Shut up everyone!" I almost yell. Everyone goes silent. "Thank you. Yes, I know F4. We are just friends and I don't plan on being in a relationship." Everyone disperses as their questions have been answered.

Putting one foot in front of the other slowly, I walk to my locker, books in hand. Then someone speeds past by me and knocks the books out of my hands.

"Seriously! Watch where you're going! Aish." I say. Kneeling down to get my books I scoop a few up but one of them was far off. I get up to walk over. But someone has already picked it up for me.

He comes toward me. "Hey. Is this yours?" He is tall, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Good-looking.

"Oh. Uh. Yeah. Thanks." I say. Taking the book I thank him again and start to walk off.

"Hey. I didn't catch your name! What is it?" He calls after me.

I turn but continue walking. "Mi Juneh! Park Mi Juneh!" Facing forward again, I continue to head to my locker.

I hear a faint voice and I can barely make out the words but they say. "Baek Lee Shin." I smile.

I finally arrive at my locker and quickly open it. Putting my books in, I take out some books as well. I start to walk to my first class; Western Studies or English. I decided to take the course since I already knew English and it would be an easy credit to get.

**A/N: This whole time since the beginning she has been speaking Korean. But now I will have to write down 'she said in English' or 'I reply in English' so you can tell the difference. Just a heads up.**

I open the door and walk into the classroom. "Hi. Good Morning." I say in English as I pass by the teacher. I hear whispers as I pass a few students and sit down in a empty desk.

"Hey. You are really amazing at English." Someone beside me says in Korean. I can't see their face but I answer anyway.

"Thanks. I learned when I went abroad in America." I reply also in Korean. The person turns and I can see their face; it was the guy from before, who picked up my book; Baek Lee Shin.

"Well, hi again Mi Juneh." He says nonchalantly.

"Oh. Hey." We have a conversation in Korean all the way until the bell rings indicating everyone should be in class now and that class has now started.

"Good Morning class..." The teacher continues his lecture in English. "Let's do a short demonstration of an English conversation. Who would like to demonstrate with me?"

No one raises their hand so I exhale out loudly and raise my hand. The teacher picks me and I stand in front of the class.

"Okay, start. Let's say you are coming out of a store and you spot an old friend of yours which is me. Go." He instructs in English.

"Oh! Hi! I haven't seen you in a long time. How have you been? Has life been treating you well?" I say in English. Using all of my acting skills, I try and pull off a surprised voice.

"Ah! Great! Life's been great. And you?" The teacher replies.

We go on like this using different scenarios to show how you would phrase different things.

After a few more hours of class lunch finally begins. The food is way too expensive for me to be eating here so I brought my own. The moment I walk in the eating room F4 is already dragging me out the door.

"Hey!" I say. They bring me to private room.

"We have something to talk about." Jun Pyo says.

"Hmm? What?"

"We want to try and enroll Ga Eul and Sang Ki into the school. We all either need to convince the principal to give them scholarships or we have to pay for their enrollment." Yi Jung say.

I shake my head. "Sorry. I don't have enough money. I already have to pay for my own living expenses. It's hard enough. You guys have enough money. Why don't you just pay for it?" I ask.

"Well, there is a problem. If we pay for it, the girls will get extremely mad. I mean, they like to be independent. You know." Woo Bin says.

"That's true." I reply.

"Wait. How did you get into the school. I mean you don't have enough money. So, how?" Ji Hoo asks me.

"Oh, scholarship. Multiple reasons." He nods and I smile lightly. "In my opinion, Jun Pyo should try and convince the principal to give them scholarships."

"Okay." Jun Pyo says. "We should go now." We leave the room and go to the office.

The secretary lets us go to the principal's office and we walk into the room.

"We are sorry to bother you but I would like to personally recommend students with great potential to attend this school." Jun Pyo says formally.

I smile. This guy can really pull off a formal composure.

_It's been more than an hour. The principal sent the rest of the guys and I outside to wait until Jun Pyo and him finish deciding about the scholarships._

I lean my back against the wall. "How long is this gonna take?" I ask.

"Dunno. Maybe an hour longer?" Yi Jung answers.

"What?! An hour longer. I'm leaving. I got to go to my next class anyway. See ya!" I leave them waqiting for Jun Pyo and walk to my next class; Dance. This was one of the only classes I genuinely enjoyed. Dance has always been my thing. Ji Hoo had music. Woo bin had fighting. Yi Jung had pottery and Jun Pyo, well Jun Pyo had money and a bad attitude.

I enter the classroom. I'm early. Nobody is in the room. I put down my book bag and start to play one of my favourite songs on the speaker. I step into the middle of the room and face the mirror on one of the walls. The beat starts and I begin dancing. Popping out moves here and there. Everything freestyle.

_One step. Two, one, one step. Forward. Pop. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. And one, two, three, four. Finish. Damn. It's been so long since I have danced._

Then I hear clapping as my teacher walks in with some students following behind her. _Did they? Oh no. Ughhh. I hate performing in front of people._

"That was quite amazing. You seem talented if I do say so myself." The teacher says to me.

I nod. "Thank you."

"You are the transfer student right? The one that knows english. Is friends with F4. Is amazing at music. Gets good grades. Had went to study abroad in America. And is here at ShinHwa because you got a scholarship in The Arts." A girl says excitedly. "Oh yeah. My name is Song In Ki. I always hear things about when I go around school. Can we be friends?"

"Um. Yeah I guess I am the transfer student. And sure we can be friends. Why not?" I reply hesitantly. In Ki has her hair in a high ponytail with side bangs hanging over her left eye and she looks overall; very pretty.

"Sorry if I scared you when I came up to you saying all that stuff. I just like making friends but I can't seem to make any while I am at this school. Nobody likes me." She says.

"Really? You seem nice." I smile at her. _Everyone must bully her._

Then the teacher claps a few times to get our attention. "Okay class. Let's start. It seems as if everyone is here. We shall begin with freestyle dancing in partners. You have five minutes to decide who your partners are going to be and what song you will dance to."

A few brave guys come up to me asking if I will be their partner but I turn them all down and ask In Ki. We decide on an American song we both know.

"Who would like to go first?" The teacher asks after everyone is gathered around. Nobody raises their hand. "Okay then. I will freely choose who will go then." She scans the crowd and her eyes land on me. "Mi Juneh right? You and your partner will present first."

In Ki and I walk to the other side of the room where we have to dance each of us on either side of the room as well. We play the song and I wait until the beat starts. Our plan was to have a war/fight to see who dances better. We will take turns dancing repeatedly. The bass starts spewing out the beat first and we both walk towards the middle and we pretend to intimidate each other. Then I start doing some "American" dancing. With the break dance robot style I created. People clap and cheer for me. And I do some dime stopping. And then point at her and challenge her to do better.

In Ki is a relatively good dancer. Her moves aren't defined but she is better than I thought. We continue performing until the song is done. Near the end I put my hand to my ear and people cheer and clap and I challenge her again. In Ki makes motions with her hands for people to start clapping and cheering in which they do and then we finish the song completely.

~~~~ After School~~~~

**Ji Hoo POV**

I search for Mi Juneh in the high school area of the school. _She has to be here somewhere. Come on. think Ji Hoo. Where would she be?_ Then it hits me._ Why didn't I think of it before?!_

I race toward the dance studio and look through the window on the door to find exactly who I was looking for. Mi Juneh is inside dancing. Practicing.

I quietly enter the room without her noticing and sit down behind some stacked up chairs and continue to watch her dance. She can't see me so she doesn't stop dancing.

_She is just as amazing at dancing as she was before. It was always something she loved. It's amazing how she can be so passionate about something. The Arts was her thing. Visual, musical, anything. she loved anything that helped her express her emotions and creativity. I could only do that through music. I always found that that part of her made me love her so much. After spending the weekend with her I feel like I can face the truth. Mi Juneh has made me fall in love with her again. Once so many years ago and now again._

Then I accidentally push something over and it makes a loud clang on the floor. She turns and walks toward me. "what are you doing here Ji Hoo. Stalker much?" She says.

I laugh. "Still amazing at dancing I see."

"Thanks. Well, I'm not done practicing so did you want anything?"

I shake my head. She nods in response I continues to practice. I stand up and try copying her moves sometimes just because I want to make her laugh. I can tell she is trying to keep a straight face but then she bursts out laughing.

"Stop copying me. You're embarrassing yourself." She tells me. "If you really want to do this right you have to do guy dance moves and not the ones I'm doing because the dance moves are geared toward girls. Do something like this." She does her signature dime stopping (Robot). I try to copy but I completely and utterly fail. She laughs and then takes my arms and put them up in the first position. She goes over it with me hand over hand. Her hands on mine. I try it by myself and it looks three times better than before.

"Do that again." She tells me. I try it again but she puts her hand on my chest in the middle to stop me. "When you are doing the last part make it sharp and short. Again." I try again and she claps. "Good job." We laugh. I check my watch and it's already 5 o'clock.

"We should go." I tell her.

She nods and leaves to get changed out of her dancing clothes. After, we walk outside together.

I turn toward her. "Let's have dinner at my house. The two of us. Okay?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Just Friends

**A/N: I hope you like it. I spent my time writing this instead of homework. Review for a fast update.**

Previously:

_"Do that again." She tells me. I try it again but she puts her hand on my chest in the middle to stop me. "When you are doing the last part make it sharp and short. Again." I try again and she claps. "Good job." We laugh. I check my watch and it's already 5 o'clock._

_"We should go." I tell her._

_She nods and leaves to get changed out of her dancing clothes. After, we walk outside together._

_I turn toward her. "Let's have dinner at my house. The two of us. Okay?" _

**Mi Juneh POV**

"Oh. Um. Yeah, sure." I say nervously. He smiles and we walk to his motorcycle to go to his house.

~~~ 3 Hours Later ~~~

I just got dropped off at home by Ji Hoo. I ate dinner at his house but it wasn't just the two of us. Jan Di ended up visiting his house unexpectedly and we all ate dinner together. He seemed irritated about it but tried not to show it. Jan Di was awkward the whole time and I didn't mind. Not like there was anything between me and Ji Hoo anyway.

During the weekend I had called Ga Eul and we talked on the phone. She told me everything that she knew that happened. How Jan Di liked Ji Hoo but then she liked Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo was too late to realize his feelings and liked Jan Di after she stopped liking him. At first I was surprised but then I could tell that there was something that happened but it didn't matter.

~~An Hour Later~~

_I can't believe Yi Jung made me tell Sang Ki and Ga Eul about the scholarships. They will get so mad at me for not letting them be independent etc. Ugh! Whatever I'm tired. Luckily today I don't have any homework. Oh yeah, that reminds me. I need help on my Korean class. I'm getting rusty with my Korean grammar. Maybe I should wake up early tomorrow and practice dancing as well._

I take a long shower and change into my pajamas. Getting under the sheets on my bed I quickly fall asleep without any trouble.

~~The Next Day~~

**Woo Bin POV**

I arrive at school at 7:30 and go to the F4 room. I find everyone else is early as well.

"When is our first class?" I ask. "Not for another hour and a half right?" Nobody answers. "Hey, Ji Hoo. Am I right? Not for another hour and a half right?" He doesn't answer even though he heard me loud and clear.

_Something must be bothering him. Or he has recently been irritated by someone._

"Hey, Ji Hoo. Who annoyed you?" I sit in an empty spot beside him on the couch where he always sits. "Was it Jun Pyo?" No response. "Yi Jung?" Nothing. "Ga Eul, Sang Ki?" Again nothing. "Jan Di?" I almost miss the flicker in his eyes but I saw it and I know that Jan Di had unknowingly done something to get him irritated.

"It doesn't matter. the moment is over anyway. I don't care anymore." He says to me.

I stand up. "Okay then. I am going to see if I can find Mi Juneh. She texted me to meet her at the library." I inform them.

I leave and go to the library. I find Mi Juneh looking stressed with a pile of books in front of her.

I hear her sigh as she ties her hair into a ponytail. "Ugh." She says quietly.

She only puts up her hair when she wants to really focus on something. Looks like she needed help studying then. I walk over to her and stand behind her for a few moments.

_She must be really focused if she hasn't even noticed me standing behind her._ I put a hand on her shoulder.

She jumps a little and turns to look at me. "Oh, hey Woo Bin."

"You needed me here?" I ask.

She nods. "I need help on my Korean. I just can't remember all the grammar formulas. Being abroad in America for 5 years is really putting a damper on my Korean speaking."

I quickly realize that this whole time since she came back, her Korean wasn't smooth and it had a bit of an accent. "So you need a tutor?"

"Sorta. Ji Hoo is a little too smart for me and he won't push me to do my hardest. So I asked you because I know you won't ever give me any mercy." She says.

I chuckle. "Okay, let's get started."

We study most of the time but sometimes I crack a joke just to get the mood a little less serious. Slowly, as time passes people start coming into the library. Some girls seem upset that I'm studying with her and guys seem to be jealous of me as well. Then to make it a little bit more fun I put my arm on her shoulders casually and the moment I do some girls quietly squeal in jealousy. Mi Juneh doesn't seem to care and is too focused on the work.

Then she closes the book and stands. "I. Am. Done." She says.

I laugh. She is completely bored of trying to study Korean. "Alright. Let's go. It's been an hour already anyway." She smiles widely and we walk out of the library. "Let's go to the F4 room. We still have another 20 minutes till class starts."

We make our way to the room and on the way I casually swing my arm on her shoulders. "Good job. You seemed focused today."

"Haha. Thanks." Her eyes are shining and she seems genuinely happy... _maybe because she's with me? No. That's probably not true. I mean why would she have feelings for me? Even if she did would that mean we would be together? Since... I have feelings for her._

"Hey everyone!" Mi Juneh says as we go into the F4 room. "You guys going to the shooting range today?"

"You seem perky and happy today. What happened?" Yi Jung remarks.

She flushes a light pink almost unnoticeable. "Nothing. I just got a good sleep." _Maybe she is happy because of me... maybe?_

"Yeah. We are going to the shooting range today." Jun Pyo says. "You want to come don't you."

"...yeah." She replies.

"No. You aren't going with us." Jun Pyo says strictly.

"C'mon Jun Pyo let her come with us." I say.

Ji Hoo looks up at Mi Juneh and I about to say something but then something flashes in his eyes and he looks away.

"Nah. It's alright." Mi Juneh says a little put down but still perky. "Hey, you guys still have my piano here?" She asks.

"I think we do. It's still probably in the same spot we left it 5 years ago." Yi Jung tells her. She quickly runs off to the hidden room in the back.

I smile. "Play a song for us." I say as I walk into the room as well. Nobody knows about this room except for F4 and Mi Juneh. It was just a place where the five of us could do what we loved the most. Make music, have fun.

"Nah. I forgot the lyrics to the songs I know already." Nevertheless she sits on the chair in front of the piano and starts playing a song; Still As Ever by Lee Hong Ki. I recognized the tune. When he first started acting in small dramas when he was younger Mi Juneh used to love watching them. And probably up until now he was still her favourite. I knew she couldn't sing the song though. Her voice couldn't handle the vocals.

Surprisingly, Ji Hoo starts humming. I take out a microphone and hand it to him. He takes it and sings. The music fills the room as Mi Juneh and Ji Hoo make the song come together.

**Ji Hoo POV**

I knew the lyrics to the song by heart. It reminded me of so many things that happened in my life repeatedly and it happened to be by chance the song Mi Juneh was playing.

Woo Bin hands me a microphone. I find the notes in the piece and sing. Mi Juneh helps by adding in her own vocals to echo mine. The music we create flows together and it sounds perfect. Slowly, the song comes to an end and we stop.

_She really is amazing._

Mi Juneh gets up from the piano and looks at me. "That was really good!" She exclaims with a smile on her face.

I break into a smile. She can be so off-mood sometimes.

"I gotta get to class!" She screams. "Sorry! See you after school." She says as she runs outside to get to class.

"Let's go we got class too." Woo Bin tells me.

~~~4 Hours Later~~~

I get up from my desk and head to the lunch room. F4 usually doesn't eat there but Jun Pyo wanted to meet up with Jan Di. Mi Juneh was still in her last year of high school and Jan Di was still deciding what she wanted to do in the future so she stayed in ShinHwa. We walk into one of the buildings and the moment Jun Pyo and Yi Jung are seen a girl screams; "F4!"

I sigh. _Here we go again._

Everyone comes rushing around us. The girls are screaming loudly. One brave girl even comes up to me and gives me a rose. I thank her and F4 keeps walking. We get into the lunch room and spot Jan Di and Mi Juneh sitting together already.

Three girls come up to Mi Juneh. As we get closer I hear what they are saying.

"How did you get to know F4 anyway. Look at her she isn't even that pretty." One of the girls say.

"Sunny, let's not waste...Oh my god. F4." The other girl says as she notices us coming toward them.

"Sunbae, did you came to see us?" The girl named 'Sunny' asks us excitedly.

Jun Pyo scoffs. "Hardly."

Woo Bin and I sit on either side of Mi Juneh and Jun Pyo and Yi Jung take seats beside Jan Di.

The three girls gape as we carry on a normal conversation completely ignoring them.

"Mi Juneh! You are just as bad as Jan Di! You are both just-" Sunny says before she gets cut off by Mi Juneh standing up from her chair.

"Just back the hell off! Who do you think you are? Go ahead bully me. Just don't you dare bring people into this who are not involved and shouldn't be involved anymore." Mi Juneh says forcefully.

Woo bin stands up and puts a hand on Mi Juneh's waist. "Girls, leave Mi Juneh and Jan Di alone." Woo Bin says in a threatening voice.

Although I know that Mi Juneh and Woo Bin are just friends I still burn up with jealousy when he puts his hand her waist. They sit back down as the girls leave.

"So, what are we eating?" I ask.

Jan Di pulls out two lunch boxes (bento-Japanese version of a lunch box). "I made two and Mi Juneh made one. Do you guys mind sharing?"

We all shake our heads to say no.

"Your cooking and Mi Juneh's cooking are really good. I don't care, I just want food." Jun Pyo says.

Mi Juneh pulls out a lunch box as well and opens it. She doesn't add much design but it still looks amazingly delicious.

"Sorry. I didn't have much time in the morning to make it nice and pretty because I wanted to study but hopefully it will taste good." Mi Juneh apologizes.

"It's alright. As long as the sushi is good." Woo Bin jokes.

"You guys just care about the food. Don't you." Mi Juneh says.

We ignore her and start digging into all the food. Jun Pyo devours all of Jan Di's eggrolls and Woo Bin eats the majority of Mi Juneh sushi and by the end Mi Juneh and Jan Di only get some scraps to eat.

"See you should have gone faster." Jun Pyo tells them.

Jan Di punches him in response. "Well, I guess I'll have to just buy something."

"Jan Di it's alright. I knew this would happen so I brought this." Mi Juneh pulls out another lunch box and opens it to reveal a perfectly decorated and well made lunch. Woo Bin and Jun Pyo are too full to eat anything so they sit and wait until Jan Di and Mi Juneh finish. They share some of the food with Yi Jung and I because we didn't get to eat as much as Jun Pyo and Woo Bin did.

_Laughing, smiling, with the people I am closest too and also with the one I love..._

~~~A Month Later~~~

**Mi Juneh POV**

_It's been a week. Everything is slowly changing. A couple weeks ago Sang Ki and Ga Eul started attending the school. The ten of us; F4, Jan Di, Sang Ki, Lee Shin, In Ki and I spend a lot of time together. We all keep in touch with Tae Hyun although we don't see him as often because we all aren't in the same school but we have all become better friends. Jae Kyung seems to hang out with him though because Tae Hyun talks about her. Must be because she doesn't go to ShinHwa as well, just like him. _

_Lee Shin is starting to talk with In Ki and they get along and have become really close. They're funny when they're together. They tag along with us quite a bit and make us laugh all the time. Jun Pyo has warmed up to Tae Hyun as well. The guys are always together chatting when the girls aren't around._

_Meanwhile, Ga Eul and I are getting close. Jan Di and Sang Ki seem to be new best friends. In Ki has even become friends with Jan Di and Ga Eul. They love the way she makes jokes. Together, the five of us are inseparable. Nothing has really changed even though Ga Eul and Sang Ki transferred. _

_But I have been noticing something. Woo Bin looks at Sang Ki differently then he looks at any other girl. I know he has feelings for her but...the thing is... I don't feel jealous. I don't feel anything with him anymore. It's like he used to be everything and now...nothing...He is just a friend now. All I know is that he is a friend. I can't see him as anything else anymore. Just friends..._

**A/N: If you want me to update fast you have to review!**


End file.
